A Lesson in Love, A Lesson in Trust
by CrystalCutie
Summary: The Ducks are going the the Junior Goodwill Games and now have six new players on their team. Adam falls in love with the Mysterious Wynn. Who is she and what's her secret? Part one of hopefully three Deleted and revised, just so you all know. REVIEW!
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Hey look! A magic lamp! I'm gonna make a wish! (rubs lamp and Genie appears) Hey Genie, I wish I owned the Mighty Ducks.-TWC

(Genie tries his magic stuff and fails) No can-do, kid. You can't own the Mighty Ducks.- Genie

Well, I wish i owned Wynn and every other OC character I come up with.-TWC

(Genie tries his magic stuff ) Wish granted!- Genie

(TWC runs around clapping and saying 'Yay me!' )

* * *

**Anyways, I would like to say that to those three people who reviewed the old version of my story, thank you. Your insight has led me to believe that my first story was horrible, so I'm writing it again. This time I actually thought with my** BRAIN!!!!! **I hope all that read my story review and let me know if I'm doing good or not, 'cause I** really** wanna know.**

**Keep the Peace**

**T**he** W**ind** C**harmer

* * *

New Beginnings

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was sitting in my room trying to do my work when I faintly heard the sound of a duck call. I went to my window, surprised to see Coach Bombay waving and shouting while holding a wooden duck caller. "Charlie!" he yelled. "Do you want to play some hockey?" I faintly knew why he was there. Within five minutes I had my gear and my old hockey shirt on and I was racing down the stairs to greet my coach.

He held out the duck caller and told me to gather the Ducks and meet him at the rink. I nodded and skated off, heading towards the basketball court, where I found Jesse playing good old fashioned-well, not so much old fashioned- roller hockey. I started banging on the fence. "Hey Jesse! The Ducks are back!" I shouted, causing him to look at me and grin.

Next was Averman. We took the bus to the mall, and, once we got there, proceeded to skate through the mall. Surprisingly, no one bothered to stop us. They just yelled at us like we were insane.

I was skating towards a fountain when this woman walked in front of me. Too late to turn, I accidentally shoved her and her bags into the fountain. Actually, it was more like a slight push, but I still apologized before Jesse and I made our way to the theater, where Averman was handing someone their ticket. I blew the wooden duck caller whistle-thing and waved my hands in the air. "Averman, let's go!"

He stared at us, exasperated. "Now? But-" Still, he grabbed his gear and we were off again. We found Connie and Julie watching the water. Unfortunately for them, we interrupted them. "I was this close!" Guy whined before following us.

We were passing a constructing site when I noticed the cherry picker dropping fast. I jumped, saving myself from injury but succeeding in knocking yet another person down, only this time he landed in a wheelbarrow, only to get covered in wet cement by another worker who wasn't paying attention.

Finally we picked up Goldberg, who was bussing tables at his family restaurant. We all smashed into the window and pounded on the glass. He came quickly and willingly. Adam was shooting goals in his driveway when we found him. Then we went to the park, all of us whooping and hollering and talking about the Junior Goodwill Games. We didn't notice the trap that had been set for us until we heard Fulton shout, "No one messes with the Ducks!" and saw three of our rivals tied to a tree in only their boxers. Man, I wished I had a camera on me right then!

_'Well, that's everyone,'_ I thought to myself as we skated to the rink, where Coach was waiting for us. Moments later, a limo pulled up, and this 'Mr. Tibbles' man, who I had informally met a day before, got out, holding up a set of calling cards. "Hi. Don Tibbles. Hendrix," he told us. "Who wants a card?" We all scrambled to get one as Coach followed him back into his limo. Apparently they had to finish business.

Soon, we were in our uniforms, only each of us wore a different jersey. We walked out onto the rink in time to see one of our new six players jumping over another's head and spinning at the same time. The player landed on one leg in a pose that I had seen before. This person was a figure skater- a good one.

We stood on the ice as Mr. Tibbles introduced them. "Luis Mendoza. We picked him up from Miami. His talent is speed. He clocked in at 1.6 seconds, blue line to blue line." We watched as Luis expertly skated across the ice at a very high speed. "His only problem is…he can't stop." Just as he said, Luis smacked into the wall, the others coming to help him up as they asked if he was alright. "I almost had it this time!"

"Dwayne Robertson. He's from Austin. He's the best puck handler." Dwayne pulled off his hat and put on a helmet. "Howdy! Ya'll ready to play some puck?" He proceeded to flip the puck around like crazy, keeping excellent control over his motions.

"You mean for his age?" asked Coach Bombay. "No," said Mr. Tibbles. "I mean out of anyone I've ever seen."

"Julie Gaffney is a goalie from Maine." She showed off her skill by keeping most of the pucks shot at her out of the net.

"Ken Wu."

"Wasn't he the kid in the Olympics?"

"Yup. We convinced him that hockey had a better future for him. Once we put the stick in his hands, no one could touch him." Ken proved him right.

The biggest player out of them all turned out to be a guy named Dean Portman, an enforcer from Illinois. His jersey was torn at the sleeves and his greased black hair was held back by a bandana. He went around skating and singing a song he was listening to, scaring some of us.

The final player was skating around the rink when Mr. Tibbles announced her. That's right. We were adding two Lady Ducks to the team. At least now Connie wouldn't force us to go shopping with her anymore.

"This last player is a doozy," said Mr. Tibbles. Averman suppressed a snort. The man said the word 'doozy', ok? It was a little funny to hear a guy that sounded like he had recently starred in a soap commercial say something most people didn't. Maybe he fell when he was a child… I shook my head. Mr. Tibbles continued: "She's from Makai, an island in Hawaii. She's not only a fabulous hockey player, but is an excellent figure skater as well. Her strongest weapon is her Miko's Arrow, and she's a pretty good enforcer. She's the only person in more than one event in the Junior Goodwill Games."

The girl removed her helmet, staring at the ground. "The name's Wynry Kinomoto." Her extremely long black hair fell in her face, and she hastened to put it back up. A puck was handed to her and she dropped it, backing up and staring at the goal Goldberg protected. Her eyes closed for the longest time before snapping open. The stick went back, then shot forward, slamming into the puck and sending it flying down the ice towards the goal. It went so fast; it was actually levitating above the ground, spinning so fast the black looked blue.

Swish!

It landed in the goal, not only making Goldberg duck, but knocking the goal back a bit before burning through the rope cords and leaving a scorch mark on the white wall behind it. Greg cautiously looked up at the spot where the puck burned through and gasped. "She's actually burned the net!" He scrambled away and joined us. But instead of complimenting Wynry on her shot, Jesse demanded, "What the hell kind of shot was that? You could have killed Goldberg!"

Wynry sighed exasperatedly. "I didn't kill him, so what's the problem?"

"You could hurt someone, stupid!"

"Look who's talking! If you don't want to get hurt, quit, idiot," snapped Wynry. She took off her glove and examined her fingernails, as if she had no cares in the world. Those two fighting had gotten us all riled up, so now everyone was arguing- the Ducks against the newbies. Only when Coach Bombay blew his whistle did we all freeze.

The punishment for fighting for no good reason was tying us up with rope. _'Great, now I can't move, let alone breath,'_ I thought. We were in our new practice uniforms, half of us wearing blue shirts, the other half red. Being squashed against someone's chest in full uniform was painful. I never wanted to do this again. Ever. I sniffed and wrinkled my nose. God that smelled. "Goldberg!' we all groaned. He denied it; it turned out to be Portman, who was standing in the middle of us all, next to Fulton.

"You are a team," announced Coach. "You must act like a team, and move as a team. Now, skate like a team." We quickly began to argue about which way we would go, and the moment someone went in the opposite direct, we all fell. At this rate, we were never going to get untied. Finally we did it; we were skating as one in each direction we were told to go in. Then, and only then, were we released from our prison.

"Now," Coach started, "hockey isn't just about work. It's also about fun." He paused, holding the rope in his hands. "Rancher Dwayne."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"Round me up some stray cattle." He handed him the rope, and everyone raced off, trying not to get caught. All, that is, except Wynry. She skated over to the benches and proceeded to talk to Coach Bombay about something, pausing every time he blew the whistle. He nodded, and she sat down, only to watch the rest of us have fun.

What was her problem? Why wasn't she skating? I never found the answers to those questions because a second after the left my mind, Dwayne roped me. The whistle blew, signaling that I was out. I went to sit down with several of my teammates.

Next, Dwayne taught us a dance he knew. I forgot the name, but we were all having fun, Wynry included this time. She knew the steps just as well as he did. Even Coach was getting in on the action.

Mr. Tibbles returned with another person, a brunette. He, of course, didn't pay attention when everyone told him to look out, and got knocked out by one of Fulton's shots. He introduced us to her after we used smelling salts on him. Her name was Michelle McKay, and she was to tutor us while we were in L.A. We all groaned at the thought of tutoring, and asked if it could be optional. She said yes, it was optional, but that if we did not attend, we couldn't play. None of us thought that was fair, but we agreed nonetheless.

The next day Mr. Tibbles gave us Hendrix gear. I thought it was wrong, since there was no logo for the Ducks anywhere, but Coach said it was business. I didn't think about it much after that. We also got to see our faces on a giant Wheaties cereal box from when we all posed. Looking at it closely, I noticed Wynry was smiling, but she wasn't looking into the camera. Something was different about that girl, but I wasn't in a rush to find out. I had all of the Junior Goodwill Games to find out.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

She was beautiful. She had these large green eyes that stared unblinkingly at you, and her long, silky hair reached past her thighs. No one I knew had hair that long. Her laugh was sweet, the way she spoke was sweet, everything about her was sweet.

The night before we were to leave, I found myself thinking about her- again. I had no clue why she was always in my thoughts, but it felt nice. I wasn't being perverted or anything, but just thinking about her made me blush crimson. I had to find a way to fix this.

It was ten when I called Charlie. He had been asleep, and yelled at me tiredly for waking him. "What is it, Banks?" he questioned groggily.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and whispered, "I think I'm in love." I held the phone in a shaking hand. It was like I was talking to _her_. Telling Charlie, I mean. Only, I wouldn't actually be telling her how I felt.

"Good for you. We'll talk about this in the morning. Good night." He moved to hang up.

"Wait! I can't sleep," I confessed. "She's plaguing my thoughts!" Now it sounded like I was afraid of her or something. I was scared to go to bed. I hadn't been this scared since my older brother put a fake snake in my bed when I was three.

Charlie groaned loudly, now fully awake. "Um, Banks? Who is she?"

I blinked, stammering, "W-Wynry."

After a ten-minute conversation, I calmed down. I could act cool in front of her. I would act cool in front of her. She would not see me for the boy who obeyed his parents, was a good friend, a great hockey player, and the next forty-year-old virgin. No. She would see me as a cool guy, someone who wasn't afraid of his own emotions. What did I do to deserve this?

By the next day, I was somewhat over my fear of talking to Wynry. Of course, there were still the butterflies in my stomach, the clammy skin, the nausea, the light-headedness, and the shallow breathing, but I was fine.

Really.

When we were on the plane, we sat down only to find we weren't where we wanted to be. At least, Connie wasn't. She was sitting up five rows ahead of me in the first row closest to the door. She craned her neck to find Guy, and once she did, she pleaded with me to switch seats with her. I relented, letting Connie take my seat so the lovebirds could talk. I made my way up front, stopping when I saw whom I would be sitting next to.

A stewardess had to knock me out of my trance.

I took my seat next to Wynry, who paid me no mind. She was facing the window, her sea green eyes hidden by green tinted shades despite the fact that we were indoors. Finally she turned to me and said, "Hey. You switched with Connie."

I nodded, my mouth suddenly dry. _'Go on,_' the cool, evil, and rational little part of my brain urged. _'Say something.'_ Finally I could talk again. "Uh-huh."

'_Uh-huh? UH-HUH! Is that all you can say? What are you, a spineless, pea-brained, dung-sucking, maggot-riddled, base-born, churdlish milk-livered kaq? You are a naliz, an amdain!'_ shouted the rational part of his mind.

'I read too many Tamora Pierce novels. I've practically memorized the glossaries!'

'_Still, you ignorant piece of dung, you can do better than that. Much better. Now do it before she ignores you.'_

I jolted out of my insulting inner conversation with myself to see her still looking at me. I glanced at her, then at the book in her hands. It was an old one, Circle of Magic's Tris's Book. A Tamora Pierce novel. "You read Tamora Pierce?" I asked incredulously. She nodded. "Yeah. I love fantasy novels, especially by her. My favorite is In the Hand of the Goddess. I can relate to Alanna a little in that one. You?"

"Ah, I like them all. She's a very good writer." I let out the air I had been holding in inwardly. Things were getting better. I was loosening up. _'That's a good start. Ask her a question. Anything as long as it's not stupid.'_

"What's the dumbest thing you've ever did?" I questioned. She smiled softly, and I blushed faintly. "I've done a bunch. But the dumbest would have to be when I went on a major sugar high and went bezerk, running outside while it was raining and snowing in only a bikini, shouting, "Free the scribbles!" at the top of my lungs and knocking over three trash cans before I was subdued by my older brother. I was in Connecticut, by the way, spending the holidays with my friends." I nearly choked with laughter. "This only happened last year," she added. I laughed even harder. Imagining her doing what she said she had done was hilarious.

Slowly, I stopped. "Sorry. I haven't laughed that hard since Guy dyed Jesse's hair pink!" She nodded with understanding. "What's your favorite food?" she asked. "Spaghetti and meatballs," I answered automatically. "I like sushi, miso, fried noodles. Basically anything Japanese," said Wynry.

"Well, then, exactly how tall are you Wynry?" It was a stupid question, but I wanted to know all I could.

She smirked. "What kind of question is that? I'm five-nine, last I checked. Call me Wynn, Adam." And so began our game of Twenty Questions. I learned a lot about Wynn during the ride, mostly all her favorites. Halfway through, she pulled out her CD player and put in a disc. I decided to read. She was listening to it intently, like someone was speaking to her. She took a small sip from her water bottle, and spit it out a millisecond later, coughing and sputtering. The headphones had fallen off her ears, so I could hear someone say, _"Great, Kailei. Now she's probably unconscious. You know how she gets when you…"_ I patted her back until she calmed down and put the headphones back on, mumbling out a thanks and cursing the people she was listening to. "Idiotic, stupid people. It's nice that you sent me a goodbye present, but you didn't have to say that. I am so going to murder Joelle when I get back."

She looked at me. "Sorry if I'm acting like a complete loon. My friends sent me a recording of their teary goodbyes. The thing is as long as a normal CD, like an hour. I love my buds and all, but it's not like I'm not going to see them again."

"No! It's ok. I wouldn't say you were acting like one. You sure you're fine?"

"Absitively posolutely, Adam," came her cheerful reply. "I'm just going to get an axe and go Saw 3 on them when I get back. Not only on them, but on my family, too. I can't believe we had to move. I like Makai. My grandmother practically owns half of it, so when I grow up I can still live on the plantation. Now I'm stuck in Minnesota, not that I dislike Minnesota, but I've lived there my whole life. All my boards are still there. " She broke out in a grin, showing two rows of pearly white teeth. "At least I'll be close to Haru-chan. She lives in Edina, you know. So will I!"

My jaw dropped. "No way! You live in Edina! I live in Edina, too! I remember seeing four moving trucks pulling up on my street. The last things I saw were a billion pets."

Wynn sighed. "That's us. One python, one tarantula, three cats, five white mice, three dogs, a swearing parrot, a naked mole rat, two guinea pigs, and a hamster. Our front lawn is gonna be so messy!" She shuddered. "That's what happens when your grandmother gives you a pet for your third birthday."

"I have a puppy and a guinea pig named Yumiko. My puppy's name is Tohru, but I sometimes call her Lucky." She fell silent.

We went through the usual airport routine before being led out to two vans that would take us to where we were going. I got placed on the same van as Wynn. 'Yes!' I thought excitedly as I took my seat beside her. She looked up. "Let me guess. Switched with Connie, right?"

I blushed, shaking my head. "N-no! I just wanted to sit here, that's all." She nodded, and turned on her CD player. She started bobbing her head and dancing in her seat like nobody's business. Fortunately, Connie, Guy, Dwayne, Julie, and Ken were also riding with us, so I had someone else to talk to. Connie and Guy were having a quiet conversation, and Dwayne was chatting with Julie. Ken was asleep. _'There goes that theory.'_

Wynn curled up in her seat, her forehead pressed against the window, singing softly to herself. She had a lovely singing voice, even though I could barely hear her. It wasn't even in English, but it was god just the same. The sunlight made her face glow, and suddenly it was getting very hot very fast. I gulped. Curse my stupid emotions. I had thought I had gotten control over them.

'_Nope. You will never control us! Buwahhhhhh!'_

Guy chose to look back at that moment and this is what he saw: a red-faced, wide-eyed Adam Banks staring at an oblivious Wynn. He poked Connie, and she stared at me too. This was so embarrassing. "You ok, Banks?" she asked. I blinked and shook my head. No, I was _not_ ok! I was head-over-heels, in-twelve-feet-over-my-head, shoot-me-and-I'll-die-a-happy-man, over-the-moon-and-around-the-corner in love with this girl I just met! The worst part was that everyone was finding out, and she wasn't even paying attention!

But I couldn't say that to them. "I'll be fine, Connie." Wynn looked up, worry written on her face. "What's the matter, Adam?" she asked. I could've died right there from the way she said my name. Oh gods, what was happening to me? My body was betraying me; I had no control over my thoughts anymore. I felt my face flush even redder, but I stammered, "I-I'm fine. No need to worry."

She reached over and laid a cool palm on my forehead! My heart pounded and my breath hitched in my throat. "You feel hot. You should rest, or take some aspirin. I've got some, if you need any. " She produced a small jar of Aspirin. I shook my head beneath her hand. _'Think thoughts that aren't about her, Adam. Think about seeing something really gross,'_ my mind told me. My first non-Wynry thought was of seeing Charlie dressed like a girl for Halloween. My face cleared and I could breath again. "I'm fine, Wynn. It's ok," I said quietly. She didn't believe me; I knew she didn't, not by the way she bit her lip and nodded uncertainly. "Take the pills just in case. We can't have you getting sick on us, now can we?"

I nodded weakly and took the bottle from her hand. She sat back in her seat and turned away; I pocketed the medicine with a small smile; and Connie and Guy winked and grinned at me. I knew what they were thinking: 'Cake eater's finally gonna get a girlfriend!' Maybe they were right.

Maybe it _was_ time for me to finally get a girlfriend.


	2. Where Is the Fun?

Disclaimer: (stands on podium with notecards in hands) I would just like to say that I...own the Mighty Ducks?! Huh?- me

(audience throws chairs and rotten fruit) Ack! I mean, I do not own the Mighty Ducks! Please don't hurt me. Blame the dude that wrote my speech!

In other words, I wish i did, but I don't, so i can't, and i won't. So there!

* * *

Where Is the Fun?**

* * *

Connie's POV**

Everyone had settled in for the night, expecting to get a good nights sleep before of first game against Trinidad the next day. Naturally, Julie and I bunked with Wynn. Fulton and Portman shared the same room; Dwayne, Luis, Goldberg and Ken were in another; and Jesse, Charlie, Guy, Adam and Averman were in the last room.

I sat in bed, reading a book while Julie got ready for bed. Wynn was already asleep, having been skating since we arrived. It was amazing how she skated for hours before moving on to hockey. No wonder she was participating in more than one event.

Julie grinned at me before climbing into bed. "Night, Connie," she said, shutting off her light. I closed my book and snuggled under the thin covers. Reaching up, I clicked off the last light in the room. "Night, Julie."

The next morning we relaxed before the game that night. We were all watching a movie when Guy suddenly decided to wake up and join us. He held a bowl of cereal in his hands and he was munching away nosily on my right. I turned to glare at him, but Portman beat me to it. "Could you chew quieter?" he asked snappishly. Guy swallowed the food in his mouth, nodded, and finished eating silently.

Once the movie was over, I decided I could use some bonding time with the two other girls on the team. Actually, I cornered them in the hall, dragged them back to our room, and locked the door, plopping a chair down and sitting in it. I folded my arms and smiled. "We are going to bond, because without you two, I have no one else to talk to," I said forcefully, as if I was giving them a choice. However, they seemed pretty fine with the idea of us bonding.

Still sitting in the doorway, I began to relax- but just a little. "So, what should we talk about?" asked Julie after a pregnant pause. "Boys? Clothes? Music? I dunno," I suggested.

"You've come unprepared," Wynry told me, waggling a finger. "Shame on you." A smile slowly began to form on her face. "So. You and Guy are dating, right?"

I blushed. "Um…kinda. I mean, I know he wants to kiss me, but he hasn't. We've held hands before, and gone out, but never kissed." I sighed angrily. "We keep getting interrupted, the last time was by Charlie and Jesse!"

Julie winced. "Ouch! How'd you guys take it?" I frowned. "I happily joined them because the Ducks were back, and Guy a little ticked. I'll admit that I was, too."

"What about you, Wynn? Any love interests?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nope…at least, I don't think so. It's a little soon. We just met." That got us, hook, line, and sinker. Julie and I leaned closer and squealed eagerly. "Omigod! Who? WHO?" Julie exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow. "You guys act like Hayley. Scary," she said.

She sighed. "Um, he's a friend, I think. He's nice, sweet, and funny. We're interested in the same things, but I don't know if I'd consider him one yet. I haven't had the time to think about it. Can we talk about something else, please?"

We quickly switched the conversation to music. "I like rock, a little pop, things like that," Julie said, munching on a bag of Lays. "I despise Britney Spears," I told them. "I'm more of a rock sort of person, although pop music is okay."

Wynn pointed to a portable CD case. "My Jpop and Jrock collection. That's practically all I ever listen to. Of course, I listen to the Secret Dreamers like mad."

My eyes widened. "Really? They are so mysterious, only selling their CD's and never being interviewed or having any concerts. I have their first three singles. You?" The conversation went on till lunch, when we ate before watching yet another movie. Afterward we went out to the track to stretch a bit before the game.

"I dislike stretching," muttered Goldberg, "even if it is good for you."

"Well, if you don't stretch, you'll have cramps while you play," Guy replied, "even if you are the goalie." He bent down and gripped his ankle. "I mean, this is our first game of the tournament. If we lose, we're one step closer to going home. I like California, and I want to stay a bit longer."

"Well said, Guy, well said," said Wynn out of nowhere. I looked up to see her stretching beside me. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"Two words Connie-well four, actually. My. Figure. Skating. Coach."

I nodded in understanding. Coach Hennessey was a psycho when it came to everything from the start of your routine to the end, or so said Wynn. We continued to stretch. "Gods, I can't wait until we play Trinidad. It's gonna be so cool!' I squealed. I could actually feel Charlie, Guy, and Jesse roll their eyes. "Hey, I have a god-given right to be excited about or first game."

"I never said you didn't. You sound like you won the lottery. Or a shopping spree." Charlie smirked.

"That reminds me. Jules, Con. You two want to go shopping later when we have free time. I have to buy something for each member of my family before we leave or they'll kill me. If I don't kill them first, naturally," Wynn asked.

"Sure!" Julie and I replied in unison. "Just name the time and the place!"

Portman groaned. "Girls."

"What? Ya got a problem with us, Dean? The last time I checked, you're bound to date a girl," Julie snapped.

Averman laughed. "Hey Julie, are you PMS-ing or something?" Julie turned and smiled sadistically at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" _'Way to go, Julie,'_ I thought. _'Show 'em how it's done. '

* * *

_

**Jesse's POV**

"_Tonight's game matches the second-seated USA against the tenth-seated Trinidad, Tobago. This marks the first game for team USA in this double-elimination, winner-take-all tournament. Gordon Bombay looks to have his team well in control here; they lead 6 to nothing," _the announcer was saying.

Our team scored once more, and we were congratulating each other when this annoying kid in the stands behind us says, "Yeah, high five some more. Man, my little brother can score on these guys."

I turned around and glared. "Why don't you go bother him then?"

He laughed. "I don't even got a little brother." Just then Coach put me on the ice. I skated down the rink with the puck, ready to score. Suddenly a Trinidad player crashed into me, sending me into the net. I retaliated, smacking his shoulder with my glove before shoving him. The ref came and but me in the box for roughing. I watched as the stupid punk came back and said, "He dissed you bad!"

I was going to kill him! I reached for him, only to have him slip away. I sighed and turned to watch the game. Fulton and Portman were on the ice, crashing into any and every player that wore a tie-dyed jersey. Finally they scored, bringing us up to 8. Unfortunately, we lost the puck at center rice, and they scored. Still, we were winning.

Nearing the end of the game, team USA with it out on center ice. Here's Connie Moreau. Moreau, stick handling in the Trinidad zone. Moreau, still handling it, moves around to pass it to Kenny Wu. Wu, the former figure skater, backs behind the net, ducks underneath the check, moves around, SCORES!" In the end we won, 9 to 2.

"Alright, way to go! That wasn't a game, that was a statement!" shouted Coach Bombay as the crowd cheered us.

The next morning we stood taking pictures with Henry the Hendrix bear and answering questions when Iceland's coach, Wolf 'the Dentist' Stanson showed up. Man, those guys were huge. They were even bigger than Fulton or Portman. Afterwards, we were sitting around in our rooms doing nothing, as usual. It was pretty low-key for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

Dwayne was the only one asleep in our dorm. It was a little past ten-forty when I had an idea. We grabbed a can of shaving cream, spread it on Dwayne's hand, and tickled his face with the feather from his hat. Instinctively, he reached up and swatted his face, wiping the shaving cream all over his face. That went on for about twenty minutes until our snorts and muffled laughter woke him up. He screamed, sitting up and staring at us while we burst out laughing. After grumbling a bit, he cleaned his face and went back to bed, string at us the whole time.

Our second game was against Italy, and in the first quarter, we were winning 6 to 0 with four minutes and forty-five seconds left in the period. Italy had the puck and shot into the net, only to be stopped by me. Italy ended up kissing the ice over our shutout win. They should have never bothered coming to the JGG.

While Coach was off doing whatever with Mr. Tibbles, I went to Beverly Hills with Jesse, Dwayne, and Averman. Dwayne and Jesse were arguing about the name of the street Rodeo Drive as we walked down the street. After bugging several owners of several high-end stores, we finally convinced someone to let us in. Sure, I told them I was Aaron Spelling's nephew, but they let us in just the same. I made a mental note that the overly rich were not so bright.

The next day we were going against the favorite- Iceland. The game started, and guess what- Portman got thrown out of the game three seconds in. I guess the game wasn't going to be that easy after all. We were getting our butts kicked out there. Eben Julie got kicked out of the game! The only god part of the game was when Adam scored our first and only goal. The stupid, jealous Iceland shooter smashed his stick onto his arm. Thank God he didn't break anything.

Then, Coach got all angry at us because we lost! He goes around hanging out with the enemy, talking to sponcers and not bothering to get us ready for Iceland, and HE BLAMED US! How could he do that? And then he made us do forty sprints, that's right forty. 4.0. The big 40. This was not turning out how we all expected it to. I mean, where the hell did all the fun go?

* * *

**Hey again! I'm sorry for the short chapter. This was only like four pages long! As I was writing I was watching D2, so that's the reason why it's mostly BTB( by the book). 3917 compared to 1800-something! God, i suck. No wonder i got rid of my first story. I'll do better, I swear!**


	3. From the Journal of

**Alrighty then, I decided this would be all Wynn because I wanted it to. Maybe the next chappie will be all Connie and Guy. I've decided that the chapters are going to be shorter until I get rid of my writer's block. Once I do, I should be able to write decently again. Oh, and check it, Wynn's first competition is here, too. I'm going to save the hockey for at least two more chapters. I mean, I put half the movie in my first two chapters! **

**I wish I could be the next Mao Asada cuz I luv her skating! I like Naomi Nari Nam as well. Whoo!** **Screw anyone who tells me otherwise. I love Japan!**

**BTW: Wynn's journal entry goes back to before they went against Iceland, not after. Also, the songs may not be from 2004, so bear with me.**

**

* * *

**Discaimer: I was raised right by my mother, even though my father's nonexistent. I know the difference between white lies and huge lies, and I know that I shalt not steal other peoples' works. It's wrong and you'll go to jail if they catch you! I love Sesshomaru! Fear me!**

* * *

**

**From the Journal of...**

* * *

**Wynn's POV**

_July 14, 2004_

_Dear Diary_

_Yesterday I sat on my bed, chatting online with my friends Kailei and Elliot to past the time away. "So, wish me luck. I have a competition against Spain, Italy and Germany today. You guys are going to watch it, right?" I asked. "We'll do you one better. We'll be there," said Kailei._

_I gasped. "What? You're in L.A? How could you not tell me that?" They were coming and refused to tell me? What kind of friends were they?_

_Kailei shrugged from the screen. "We wanted to surprise you. How have you been, by the way?" I frowned. "Coach Hennessey is trying to kill me, and Coach Bombay has yet to let me take part in a game. Have you noticed?"_

_Ellie exploded. "WHAT? HE'S STILL NOT LETTING YOU PLAY? He can't do that, can he?" I waited patiently for her to finish ranting off in several languages before continuing: "Yes, but I have yet to talk to him."_

_"Don't you mean yell at him?" demanded Ellie. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to talk to Coach about my little problem. I want to play. Otherwise, I can just go home right now. I'd better go, though. I still have to go down to the rink. I'll see you later, then." I clicked off the Internet and got up. I stretched and left the room, heading down to where Coach was._

_Let me take the time to tell you a little about myself. My name is Wynry Mao Kinomoto. I'm thirteen years old, and my birthday is January 1 at exactly 12:00::03, making me a New Year's baby. I'm proud to be one, of course. This is my summer journal, the one where I write about what happens during my summer. I have exactly eleven brothers and sisters, and no, none of us are adopted. I don't know why I keep repeating myself when I switch seasonal journals, I just do. My hair is amazingly long, reaching past my thighs, but it doesn't stop me from playing hockey or figure skating. I just braid it and I'm done. Still, more about my family._

_People freak when I tell them how many siblings I have. The first thing they ask is, "Are you adopted?" I just shake my head and continue on with whatever I was doing beforehand. It doesn't really bother me that much. My grandmother Malia was the main cause of the giant baby boom. She was an only child, and so is my mom, so she encouraged them to have as many kids as possible. So were my adopted grandparents Yumiko and Ryou Kinomoto. When my mom gave birth to Andrew at 15, they moved onto Malia's plantation estate on Makai (the small island my mom's family owns) and continued to have kids. They went to college and have degree's in English and Physics, so if they decide to quit their jobs they can become teachers. My mom's a wedding planner, and my daddy plays pro hockey for the North Stars._

_I have eight best friends, including my twelve-year-old sister Kitara, whom we fondly call Tara-chan. Then there's Kailei Dorsey and her cousin Elliot Harrison (who's a girl, just so you know), Hayley Graham, Sakura Takahashi, Miley Stewart, Cody Breckner (a girl also), and Joelle Fujita, whom I now live down the street from. We've been friends since we met in Hawaii when we were four and three. We've been best buds ever since. We click in more ways than one, but if I tell you, there's a chance someone might read this and tell the whole world._

_Now, I love the ice, even if I didn't grow up around it. My mom was a pro surfer before she had the triplets, and Ellie and Kailei's parents won the Olympics back in 1988 and 1992, so they taught us how to figure skate and surf, as well as rollerblade really well. Hence, my favorite move, the triple half-spin crossover into a jumping triple split. Not many people have seen that move before, and I'm saving it for a special occasion._

_Anyway, about the JGG. I'm having trouble keeping my temper. I mean, Coach won't let me play because he thinks I'll hurt myself. My folks wouldn't let me play hockey if they thought I was going to hurt myself. After the first game I decided to talk to him because I was counting on the fact that I was part of Team USA and I would get to play at least one game, even if it wasn't all three periods. This is what happened:_

He was sitting at his desk when I knocked on the glass. "Come in," he said. I entered his office and sat down. "When am I going to play?" I asked, tying to get to the point.

"Wynn," he began. "I promised your parents you wouldn't get hurt."

"So benching me will solve this problem? Coach, I'm fine. I can take it. I've dealt with waves bigger, stronger, and faster than any player here. You've gotta let me play! I'm not injured!" I pleaded angrily. He shook his head. "I can't do that Wynn. You know that. When I feel you're ready, I'll let you play."

I frowned and huffed. "Fine. I hope it's soon, for both our sakes."

_I couldn't believe it. The man was showing off when we won, but wouldn't let me play. My own FATHER wasn't even like that! How dare he? Still, I had practice, so I rushed down to the rink and began to warm up. My first competition was tonight, and I planned on placing._

_I skated around the rink, bored stiff as the other USA skaters practiced their moves. I needed more space if I was going to practice, and practice right. After a few laps, I skated into a perfect triple axel, the one move that nearly killed me once. Not many girls could land that move perfectly, except for Naomi Nari Nam and Mao Asada, my role models. They aren't much older than me, but I worship them just the same. I work my butt off just to be able to execute a layback spin like they can. _

_After hours of practicing, I decided to go back to the dorms to grab a bite to eat. I stepped into the room where everyone was watching TV only to hear, "Hey Wynn! Grab a seat!" I frowned once more and shook my head. "I need to eat. I have my first competition against Germany, Spain and Italy tonight. Are you guys coming or not?" I questioned, grabbing an apple._

_"Sweet! We finally get to see you in action!" yelled Connie. "We'll be there! Still, you need to rest. Banks here gives a good back massage." Was she hinting something? I shrugged. "I guess I should relax."_

_"Good. Have a seat." I sat down on the floor and__ bit into my apple. After a moments pause, I felt a pair of hands slowly begin to knead my neck and shoulders. My eyelids drooped and I sighed. "Oh, gods, you're good. You could make money off of this."_

_Adam laughed softly. "I couldn't. But really-you like it?" I nodded, my head flopping to the side for better access. I stifled a moan and heard snickers. "Oh, come off it! This feels very good! I'm not being a pervert, unlike some people here!" I said. Guy, Fulton, and Jesse burst out laughing. "I'm just going to ignore you people, but I better see you at my competition or I'll shove fifteen hockey sticks each up your asses!" That shut them up entirely, and Adam continued to rub my neck. I fought the urge to yawn and fall asleep. Unfortunately, I did, only waking up when I slapped someone hard. That person turned out to be Adam._

_"Kami, are you okay?" I asked worriedly_ _as he rubbed his red cheek. "I'm fine, but you need to get going. It's two-ten, you know. By the way, who's Miroku?" If I didn't know any better, Diary, he sounded hurt. I just shrugged it off and said, "He's a character on InuYasha, my fave anime/manga. Sesshomaru's my boyfriend, so you can't have him!" I sat up and yawned. "I gotta go. I'll see you tonight."_

_I showered, got dressed, and left, heading back to the rink in another warm-up outfit. Coach Hennessy was waiting impatiently for me when I got there. "If you are going to be late, don't bother coming," she snapped. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I fell asleep," I quickly apologized. She nodded, saying, "All right. Get into position." Smiling, I skated to the center of the rink, my body made of steel. The music began to play in my head, and I began to skate backwards into a small series of turns and spins leading into a double toe loop at the crescendo. From there I spun into a double lutz and a triple toe, ending my routine in a triple axel-double axel. Thankfully, Coach and I were both impressed by my footwork. Maybe I could be the next Mao Asada or something._

_This is how the competiton works: we go against three other countries, and have part of our team go against them in free skate and short program. No team gets disqualified until they lose three times by not placing either first, second or third, and the team with the highest score at the end of the tournament wins. Just how it normally works. This would be the first time I would be skating, but my team's second competition._

_Finally, it was time. I stood off to the side, waiting for my cue, fiddling with my red and silver halter-style dress. The sleeves were red, as well as most of the outfit, with silver entwined underneath the red skirt to give it a double layer. The back had a zig-zag pattern on it. My hair was up in a french braid pinned into a bun. I was ready, even if I was the last skater. My short program had gotten me third, but I was sure I could do it this time. "And now, our final contestant, Wynry Kinomoto." I took a deep breath. There was no going back as I skated out onto the rink. I took my position, and 'You Set Me Free' by Michelle Branch began to play. It was one of my favorites, considering I used sing that song._

_I began to skate, a small smile on my face. Soon, I was all-out skating like I was by myself. I went into a triple sowcow-double toe loop combo, followed by a death jump and a layback spin. My final move was a triple axel at the crescendo at the end of the bridge and then a split. I was in my own little world, skating for only me. Sure, I partially paid close attention to the fact that people were cheering when I landed a move, but I didn't even pay attention as the judges announced my scores; I was still on my high. _

_We placed first, Germany second, and Italy third. Spain came in dead last, making it their second loss. It was our first gold win; our first competition against France and Russia placed us second. I hate Russia, but in a friendly competitive way._

_Back at the dorms, we celebrated our victory by staying up late and watching movies. Well, they did; I just went to bed, sore and tired. Besides, we had a game against Iceland in two days, the heavy favorite. By the way they pummeled their opponents, I could only pray that we would win._

_Well, that was what happened yesterday, Diary. Today my mother called to say hi and stuff, giving me the number of the hotel to call if I couldn't reach her cell. Afterwards, I went to hang out with Connie and Julie, like I promised. _

_L.A. isn't as exciting as I thought it to be. We went to the mall and shopped, took pictures and bought s__ouvenirs for our families back home, and just relaxed for the rest of the day. L.A. is nice, but I'd choose Makai over here any day. _

_Well, it's time to go bed. I'm keeping the others up with my constant ranting. Wish us luck tomorrow, my Diary. _

_Keep the Peace, The Wind Charmer_

_

* * *

**Adam's POV** _

_July 13, 2004_

_I was so nervous when Connie volunteered me to give Wynn a neck rub. I could have died right then and there from the pressure. I mean, I was going to give my first crush a neck rub- in front of my friends. I could hear their laughter inside my head before I even put my hands on her shoulders. I let out a breath when she told me she liked it. That alone loosened the tension _I _had in my body. _

_By the time I had finished massaging her neck and shoulders, she had fallen asleep, mumbling about 'Miroku' being a pervert and telling him to stay away from her even though he was cute. My heart fell. She liked this Miroku guy. He was probably taller and better looking. I sighed. There went the first love of my life._

_Looking at my watch, I decided to wake her up since it was almost two. I crouched down next to her, thankful that the guys couldn't see me. "Wynn...wake up," I whispered, my lips near her ear. _

_SMACK! I jumped back, shocked. She had slapped me. ME! I knew she didn't like me, but did she have to hit me? "Pervert!" she yelled, waking up. "OW!" I whimpered, rubbing my sore cheek. "Kami, are you okay?" I heard her ask. "I'm fine, but you need to get going. It's two-ten, you know. By the way, who's Miroku?" I added, a little hurt that she liked someone else._

_"He's a character on InuYasha, my fave anime/manga. Sesshomaru's my boyfriend, so you can't have him!" She sat up and yawned; I suddenly felt a lot happier. "I gotta go. I'll see you tonight."_

_The Ducks came in the moment she left, snickering. "You got it bad, cake-eater," said Portman. Fulton nodded in agreement. "So very bad. When are you going to tell her?" I shrugged, not liking where this conversation was going._

_"Never wake her up," I told them. "She'll slap you. Hard."_

_Everyone gasped. "She _slapped_ you?"_

_I nodded. "She thought I was some pervert from a TV show, and I _was_ pretty close to her face when she woke up..." Everyone gasped again. "I wasn't trying anything, I swear!" I shouted._

_Ken rolled his eyes. "Sure. By so you know, figure skaters sometimes take things way too personal. And they're territorial. I'd watch where I stepped if I were you."_

_"If you were Adam, he'd be very jealous because you were up close and personal with Wynn," commented Goldberg. I glared. "Oh, shut up, will you?" God, these people were making me sick with their "When are you gonna tell her?" stuff. At this rate, I'll probably never tell her. Besides, why would she be interested in a wimpy cake-eater who's never had a girlfriend before, let alone kissed a girl on the lips. She would be better off with some football player. I mean, she's probably got a boyfriend who's waiting for her in Hawaii or something. She's probably had a steady boyfriend already, too. Sigh. I'm a hopeless romantic. Oh, well. I can't say I didn't try. And the fight's not over yet! Like they say, it's not over until the fat lay sings...I just hope no one hires a fat lady to sing._

_That night, before we arrived at the rink on the other side of the arena, we sat around- as usual- for a little while. Then it was off to the arena to watch Wynn skate. She looked...amazing. Her skating was...wow. I may not be a fan of figure skating, but she was one of the best I had ever seen. She was as good as Tammy! _

_Speaking of Tammy, I wonder how she and Tommy are doing in Utah? Last time I recall, they moved right after the Ducks first hockey season. I wonder how they're doing..._

_Anyway, USA conquered Germany, Italy, and Spain. We all wanted to celebrate the win, but Wynry was so incredible tired, so we let her sleep. Right now, that's where I am, checking up on her, since I have nothing better to do. She looks so peaceful, and I look like a stalker. It's very annoying to be me right now; it has been since I met her. She's so caring and kind, but something's bothering her, and whatever it is keeps her from getting too close to anyone. It's subtle things she does, like the fact that she rarely spends time outside the dorms or the rink, and while she's chatting with her friends online, she always speaks another language, like she doesn't want us to know what she's saying. Even Ken, who speaks Chinese and Japanese, doesn't know what she says! She changes languages like someone would change their clothes! It's really strange._

_But still, I can't help but wonder what she's hiding. Whatever it is, I'm sure none of us will care. We're all friends here, right? Even if we lose to Iceland and have to go home, we'll all still be friends here, right? Right?_

_Oh well. It's no use talking to myself. Crap...she's waking up!

* * *

_

Well, that's the chapter. I feel so happy to know that people actually like me, even if they accidentally click on my page. I still feel the love. You all should have seen me when I saw how many hits my story has. I mean, 87 is a lot for only two chapters. And to denverhockeygirl, nEwSiEsIsLiFe, Rugrats 101, silverdragon313, and brokenwriter, I thank thee all for either reviewing, putting my story on that story alert thing, or both (you rock Rugrats 101!!!!!!!!!!!!!) I hope you all review, since I'm in dire need of people telling me how I write. It's the only way I'll ever get good. I want to be famous one day, you know.

Well, that's all for now. Until next time, my beloved audience:

Keep the Peace

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


	4. Mostly Back to Normal

Alrighty. Welcome to the show. I would like to say that our first season is almost over. There are only about four to five more episodes left. Don't worry, the big climax is gonna be in the next chapter, and when I say big, I mean BIG!!!!!! Most likely, I'll be two loooooooooooooooooooong chappies, the the finale and the epilogue. Get ready for a tearjerker! Okay, and I know this hasn't been much of a romance fic, but maybe the next one will be. And everyone will know why Bombay never let Wynnie play. I hope yoou all don't hate me. And now, without further ado, may I present to you the fourth chapter to my beloved story. Muah!

Oh, and here's a little bit extra that is a part of the next chapter! Love ya Laterz!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (in a letter to Mr. Walt Disney and Co) Dear Mr. Walt Disney sir creator man, I would just like to clarify that I do not claim to have any rights towards the Mighty Ducks. I do not even own the people who played them in the movies, although I wish I was older. I am just using them for my fanfiction, hence the the word fanfiction... Thank you and goodbye from The Wind Charmer.

* * *

**Back to Normal...Mostly**

* * *

**Guy's POV:**

I was walking past my room when I heard shouting from the other side of the closed door. I blinked, unsure of what to do. The voices I quickly recognized were Banks and Wynry, and they were having a heated argument. I heard footsteps and I ran down the hall, safely making it into Connie's room.

Connie looked up from she book she was reading. "Oh, hey Guy. What's up?" she asked as she put it down. I blinked, my brain finally realizing she was in the room. Shrugging my shoulders, I sank down onto an empty bed by the desk. "Ah, not much. What are you reading?" Grinning, he answered, "A book. What did you think it was?"

I laughed tiredly as I fell backwards, my head landing on a soft pillow. I couldn't stay awake. All beacause of Captain Blood. My body hurt like mad! "Do you have any pain killers?" I asked drowsily. Connie laughed lightly. "No, I don't. Wynn might. I mean, with Coach and her figure skating coach hounding her, I think she might have downed them all by now," she answered. I looked over to see her reading again. One of the girls had brought a portable stereo with them, and it was now playing classical music from a CD. It was nice and soft and lulling and...I yawned so loud Connie gasped when my jaw cracked. "G'night, Conns," I muttered before falling into s deep slumber.

A magazine hit me on the head, jolting me awake. My eyes snapped open. "Whaa..."

Above me Julie rolled her eyes. "Wakey wakey, Guy. Everyone's heading out to the track for an extra practice. This time, no Coach Bombay. Besides," she added, "You're on my bed." I groaned, stretched, and got up, following Julie out of the dorms._ 'We have practice,'_ I thought glumly. _'At least it's not with Coach.'_

Out on the track, we were stretching our tired and aching limbs when Connie said, "Why do we have to be here when Coach isn't?"

"We have a game tonight. We have to work out," Dean replied. "I say mutiny. Who's with me?" said Goldberg.

I wasn't really listening, but the next moment I was defending three different people, and this kid Jesse had told us about showed up and started trash talking the team, which led to us taking a bus to South Central L.A, where we stood in front of the friends of the kid called 'Russ.'

"My brother Russ says that you guys have been choking big time," said Russ's older brother.

"Well, your brother's got a big mouth," Jesse snapped back. Oh, man! He was going to get us all killed. I swear this kid's got serious anger management problems. We all froze, hoping for the best. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Thank the Lord!

The game began, and they weren't taking any prisoners. Still, they were better than Iceland. I mean, they gave us advice on how to play better. All those giant jerks did was make fun of us in Icelandic, or whatever language they spoke. But that wasn't the weird part. With Coach not saying who played and who wouldn't, Wynn managed to get out there and finally showed us that she needed to be out on the ice with us when we played against Germany tonight. All of us knew that he wouldn't let her set foot on the ice while the clock was ticking. Oddly, she would never tell us why...

Russ shot the puck, causing it to fly into the overturned trash can with a thunk. We gaped at him in awe. "What the heck kind of shot was that?" breathed Portman. "My knucklepuck," Russ replied. "It's hard to be accurate, but it drives goalies wild!"

"Well, have you seen Wynn's Miko's Arrow," Ken said. A second later, Wynn shot the puck right into the goal. They looked impressed...I think.

At the game, to our surprise, Coach showed up, and convinced us that he was back and everything was going to be different. And guess what! We won!

Later, Coach brought us outside and lit up a barrel, saying it was a fire in a barrel. Pointing to a cut-out of himself, he said, "This is a distraction." He placed the cut out into the barrel. "This is a distraction in a fire in a barrel."

* * *

**Connie's POV**

Ahh, I finally got have the chance to have some alone time with Guy. Technically, I forced both Wynn and Julie out of the room when he stopped by, but I have no shame. He entered the room and sat down on my bed as I anxiously paced back and forth. It was now or never. It was time to clarify our relationship.

After five minutes of endless pacing, Guy said, Are you all right, Connie?"

:No, I'm not!" I found myself snapping. I immediately regretted what I had said. "Um, not really, Guy. We need to talk. Now." I sat down next to him, and took a deep breath. Tucking a piece ofmy dark hair behind my ear, I stammered, "Um, Guy? What are we? I mean, are we just friends, or what?"

He smirked. "Whatever do you mean?" I blushed crimson. "Uh, I mean-n-never mind." I stared down at my feet. The next thing I knew, he kissed me. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head for a minute. I sighed, and closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss. His arms went around my waist and I slipped my arms around his neck. He pulled away, leaving me breathless. "Wow," I murmured. "I'll take that as a 'We're dating now.'" I licked my lips casually and grinned. _'Thank you God!'_ I thought.

* * *

**Coach Bombay's POV**

Charlie had just left with our new player Russ Tyler. I was reclining in my seat, thankful I would not have to search for another player, when Wynry entered the room, looking very impatient. "Look, Coach. I know you're worried, but so am I. I haven't been out there on the ice _once_ during the games, and we have two games left: tonight's game against Russia, and if we win, we go on to the Championships. I have to play. I'm still part of the team, you know, and if I was being benched, you wouldn't have me in full gear, and there would be yet another person out there in my place." She paused. "I don't know what it's going to take for you to trust me, but I'm gonna figure it out. I've got to. If I don't, I'll always wonder if I was good enough to be on Team USA." Sighing, she added, "And if I'm going to play, I guess I have to come out to them. I have to tell the team." That one sentence must have given her all the confidence in the world, for she smiled and ran off to the dorms, her backpack swinging behind her.

I sat in my seat, stunned. She was going to- How would they act when she...I couldn't think about it right then; all I could do was stand up and sit back down like an idiot.

* * *

Okay, I suffered from sever brain loss, so this is what you get. IIt's gonna be way bettr next chapter. I actually think Wynn's the main focus here. Do you? Please push that purple button at the bottom left hand corner and review. Give me your questions and comments, please. Until then 

Keep the Peace

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


	5. The Truth is Revealed

**Omigosh! Here it IS! The AMAZING CLIMAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!WHY AM I STILL SCREAMING???!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY AREN'T YOU SCREAMING???????????!?!?!??????????!?!?!?!?!? All right, here it is. Oh, and look. No disclaimer to keep you from reading my latest work of art. (You all should no I don't own the Mighty Ducks by now.) And for all those wh figure it out before the revealment, don't spoil it, and keep reading please?****

* * *

**

The Truth is Revealed

* * *

**Wynn's POV**

_August 20, 2004_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tell me again why I postponed this revealing until today? Oh, right? We had a game yesterday, and I refused to spoil the moment with my talking. So, Diary, today's the day I tell everyone. Right now, I'm gathering up my courage while everyone else watches a movie. I don't remember what it was they said they would watch._

_Anyway, this Russ Tyler kid is really good at hockey. To be perfectly frank, I thought he wouldn't be the best ice hockey skater, just like Greg can't rollerblade without hitting his head or falling down. _

_My stomach hurts so much, just like when I'm competing. Butterflies don't mix well in my stomach. I think I'm gonna be sick! No, I won't throw up, I won't. Breathe. In...out...in...out..._

_Just relax.. You can do this. I can do this I can do this...I CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! Can I? I hope so...I know so. All right. Wish me luck, dear Diary._

_The Wind Charmer_

I placed my journal in my backpack, picked it up, and left the room. I could do this. Just blurt out the truth. Yeah, that's what I was going to do. I took in a gasp of air as I approached the team. "Hey Wynn! Come on! Ice Castles is one!" Adam said excitedly. I took a seat and stared at the screen. Agonizingly long minutes passed, and my breath grew shallow. It was almost time. My lower lip began to tremble, but no one noticed.

"How's the arm, Adam?" I managed. "It's all right," he replied, glancing at me. "Are you?" I nodded weakly. "Peachy."

"Oh my God!" squealed Connie. "Here comes the accident!" My heart stopped. I always hated that scene. The heroine came way to close to death right there. She tripped and fell, her head hitting the ice on the screen. The moment she did, I screamed, pain radiating through my skull. My eyes watered, and I doubled over. "Shut it off!" I begged. I could not listen to it. It was too painful. It made me remember.

The TV was turned off, and everyone stared at me. My eyes were closed, but I could feel a dozen pairs of eyes boring into my body. "Wynn? What's wrong?" A hand touched my bare shoulder; I flinched. "Don't touch me. Please," I whimpered, choking on my own tears and sobs. I sniffled. They wouldn't understand. I knew they wouldn't, but maybe they were different. Maybe they wouldn't care.

"Wynry, why don't you like the movie?" Ken asked. "I love the movie," I confided, "just not that part. It hurts."

"Because she could have died?" offered Dwayne. I stood up, taking a deep, semi-relaxing breath. "We need to talk. All of us."

I waited until the room was silent before speaking. "You don't understand. The reason why Coach won't let me play is...before I tell you, I'm going to tell you a story. I hope you listen." I released the breath I hardly noticed I had been holding and began to speak.

"I was a great figure skater when I was little. I beat girls twice my age and height at the age of four. I landed a triple axel when I was five. Everyone called me Sputnick. I never really cared to know why. I just wanted to skate, to feel the ice under my blades, to feel the adrenaline on every single jump."

"I was extremely estatic when I found out I was taking part in the Junior Nationals, which, if I medalled, could send me to the Junior Worlds! You can't imagine how happy I was. They would take place in New York City, and that would be my first ever trip to New York City. All of my family, and all of my friends, would be attending. Even Malia would be there to cheer me on. Just being the youngest participant made me nervous. I had gone against older girls, and mean girls, but never the two combined. It was scary, but I got through it..."

_I had just finished my short program, and I was awaiting the answers from the judges when this very tall, very snotty looking girl came up to me. "Break a leg on your next go, all right?" I, being only five and not completely understanding the threat, just smiled and said, "Good luck to you, too!" _

_My cheeks were as rosy as my outfit; that was the first and only pick outfit I ever wore. All the girls had rubbed on it for good luck, including my four-year-old sister Kitara. I turned and waved to my family and friends up in the stands. They waved back._

_The judges announced my scores. "Out of a possible 6: 5.9, 5.4, 5.7, 6.0." I grinned and jumped up and down, clapping my hands. My figure skating Coach, Coach Beckam, whispered to me that I was now in second place. That was pretty good for a five-year-old who skated last and had all those others to worry about. "You did great, child!" she exclaimed. I gave her a toothy grin before waving into the cameras. _

_Then I went to change into my second outfit, a pale blue sequined number my mommy had made for me. I sat in the dressing room, lacing up my skates with the help of my Coach, telling her how happy I was to have placed second the first time around. "I'm so happy," I told her. "D'you think everyone's proud of me, Lady Beckham?"_

_She patted my braided hair. "Naturally, Wynn. You did great, and I hope you knock them dead again." I giggled. "But then I won't get my scores, and no one will watch. No even you or my family!" At that comment, we both laughed. "Well, at least I still go last this time. I like being last. I can watch the other girls skate."_

_Together we went back out to the arena to wait for my turn. I didn't understand why I wasn't nervous like all the other girls. Some were holding their stomachs and complaining about butterflies in their stomachs. I grimaced. _'That must have been painful for those pretty butterflies,'_ I thought. I hoped I never had to eat any. I liked butterflies and I had giant cut outs of them all over my bedroom._

_The one to beat was a blond named Jessica Nobles. She had a total score of 27.9. That was going to be hard to beat, but I was positive I could do it. Even though I would have been happy with a silver medal to add to all other others my family and my best friends' families had. If not just for me, I was doing this for them, and for all the other little girsl who wanted to be the next Kristy Yamaguchi._

_"And our final skater Wynry Kinomoto," the male announcer said. I skated out onto the ice, flashing everyone a calm, toothless smile. My skater face. 'Evening Twilight Waltz' started to play. I began to move to the music, trying my hardest to land a triple axel. I had been working on those for the longest time, and I never could get them right. I always fell. _

_But not this time. I was going to land my first triple axel. I spun into my move and jumped. I spun once..twice...three times! Now I had to land without falling. I touched back down on one skate and skated into a layout spin. I was so excited; I didn't even care if I didn't place, for I had done the one thing I had dreamed of doing. I only hoped my parents caught it on tape. That would be hard, though, with my older brother Andrew always fighting with my other older siblings Lexa, Matt and Mark. And my mommy was also gonna have another baby, so she could have been in the restroom throwing up like she did every morning._

_I stopped, posed, and waited as the crowd cheered and threw roses and other pretty flowers at me. I skated around the rink, picking up a variety of flowers to add to my scrapbook. Then I was off to the side, only to have my coach nearly squeeze the life out of me. "You did it You did it!" she kept shouting. _

_"Well, I've never seen a five-year-old girl land a triple axel before," said Mr. Announcer. "That's got to be a first!" The crowd cheered some more, then quieted down as the judges read my scores. I got a perfect thirty. _

_Coach Beckham screamed._

_Several figure skaters screamed, although they didn't look happy. _

_My family and friends screamed._

_I screamed. "May we now present the winners of this years Junior Nationals! In third place, Michelle DeLuka. In second place, Jessica Nobles. In first place...Wynry Kinomoto!" I skated up to the sidelines with the other tow winners to be presented with our medals. I was the shortest out of us all, but I stood ten feet tall in the center, my head raised, my chest puffed out. I had done it._

_"Whee! I did it!" I shrieked to the black sky as we walked through Central Park and back to the hotel. Tomorrow we would be leaving to head back to our hometowns, meaning I wouldn't see my friends until Winter Break, but that was only a month away. I could wait that long._

_I hopped along the sidewalk with my friends as they stared at my medal. It was all shiny and pretty and it glowed someting fierce. Soon we were walking past the outdoor rink/lake thing. "Momma?" I quipped. "Can I go skating one last time? Just one lap around the rink?"_

_After a moment, my pregnant mother nodded to me as I stared up at her, trying to look past her swollen stomach. I grinned my thanks and ripped my skates out of my bag. I quickly tied them, my father making sure they were on tight, and I stumbled in the snow and onto the ice. It was very big, and I was going to take my time during my lap. My adoptive aunt Auntie Jackie filmed me as I made my way around the ice._

_I turned around and stuck a leg out, prepared to do a triple axel once more, since they almost missed it the first time. I jumped and spun three times, but on my way down, I saw something in my way. I had no idea what it was, and had no way of stopping. My skate landed on it, and I fell, my skate caught. I spun out of control as the cold ice came up to meet me. Everything went dark._

_I woke up in complete darkness. At first I thought that they had to do surgery on my head and bandaged my face up, or that my hair was blocking my face, but when I felt my face, I felt nothing except my closed eyes. So I did the first coherent thought that entered my brain- I screamed very loud._

_There was a crash in the room, and I started flailing around, sobbing and shrieking, "MOMMY! DADDY! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! WHERE ARE YOU? WHY IS IT SO DARK? MOMMY? MOMMY! MOMMY!" A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, apparently seeking to comfort me, but I continued to scream and wriggle about on the bed. _

_"Shush, pet. It's me, your father. Calm down." I sniffled. "D-Daddy? Is that you? Where are you? I can't see you, Daddy? What's going on?" I blubbered. "Where am I?"_

_"Relax, Wynn. Everything's going to be fine. The doctors are coming to check on you. You've been asleep for five whole days," said my father. That got me started on another tantrum. "FIVE DAYS! HOW CAN I HAVE BEEN ASLEEP THAT LONG? WHAT'S GOING ON? TELL ME!"_

_There was a creak, followed by several more voices. "Ah, Mr. Kinomoto. I see your daughter is awake."_

_"Is that the doctor, Daddy? Tell him I can't see no more!" I wailed. "Tell him I tried and tried but I can't see a darned thing. Tell him I don't wanna end up like the girl on Ice Castles! I don't wanna be blind for all eternity, 'cause that's forever! I haven't even seen DisneyLand yet!" This was not good._

_"Mr. Kinomoto, sir, we'll have to take your daughter in for some tests, to see if this is permanent or not," said a doctor. At least I think it was a doctor._

_The sad news came, telling me that I was blind, but not entirely. My daddy tried to joke with me and said that I was like Alexis Winston, the girl in the movie, and that I would end up being a champion after all. That was a big lie, beacause I didn't feel like a champion. I hardly felt anything. At least I could see a little, even if everything was too blurry and distorted for me to recognize small bits of colors and any object. This was the worst time of my life, and I even told them so._

_"Don't worry, Wynn-chan," a small voice said. "We still love you. And who knows? Maybe you can be the best real blind figure skater there ever was." Despite my sadness, I smiled softly. "Thank you..."_

_"It's me, Joey." She giggled. "We have lotsa work to do, don't we, girls? We're gonna make her famous, Uncle Suke. You'll see. Wynn's gonna be the Wind Charmer!" All my friends agreed, and from that day the nickname stuck to me like glue._

_It was hard, the first few months, learning how to use a walking stick and not bumping into anything. I learned how to 'commit sounds to memory' so I would not have to have things repeated to me a gazillion times. I memorized everybody's names very quickly, as well as the scents and smells of lots of things. Soon, I was up and able to do almost anything on my own. I still couldn't hold a knife in my hand, but I was never allowed to anyway. I had to be real careful like with fork, so I didn't jab myself anywhere. _

_But I was afraid of falling, and skating, and stairs, and heights, but I got used to it after a long time full of hard work. My parents even found me a teacher who could teach me Braile! That's lots of bumps that make words and sentences on a piece of paper. I was taken out of public school and taught as home in Makai. Ms. Dellows was a very nice teacher, and I was an even better pupil. That's what she said._

_After two months of constant work, I was six, and I had climbed up and down a set of stairs. Kailei, Ellie, and their Olympic winner mommies and daddies taught me how to skate again, and Aunties Jackie and Lizabeth became our official coaches. And Uncle Jack and my daddy taught us all how to play ice hockey even better than before. They said I was an enforcer, a person who gets to crash into other people- on purpose! I thought I was very good for the job. _

_I had only one other friend that knew my secret: Gia. She was my first Native Hawaiian friend. We had been best friends since we were little, and she was there when I fell. She didn't care, and said that I could get away with a lot more now since I couldn't see. I thought that was fun, and she was right. _

I stared at the gorund, my tale half over. "I'm sorry I never told any of you."

The entire room was quiet, and I feared for the worst. 'Oh..my...GOD!" Charlie said.

"You mean you can't see?" I nodded. "At all?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. 'That's the truth."

"How could you not tell us?" demanded Julie. "We tell you everything!" This was not going as planned. I bowed my head, my hands clasped behind my back. I bit my lip, thinking that was all.

"And you yelled at me because I sprained my wrist!" Adam shouted. "You're such a-a hypocrite." That stung- a lot. I didn't understand. Why were they being like this? I thought they wouldn't care.

That wasn't the end of their shouts. Even Russ, who barely knew me, was agreeing with them. How could they? "If I were Coach, I would not have even let you on the team!" Fulton said. _'And to think I thought he was kind on the inside,'_ I thought forlornly. This was so wrong. They were ganging up on me, and it hurt worse than being bitten by a shark, something I had heard was terrible.

They would not give me room to explain my case. They would not let me finish. How could they judge me without letting me finish? How?!

"Stop it," I whispered; the shouts continued. "I can see why Coach benched you! You could end up killing someone out there!" That was the final straw. I looked up, my eyes most likely red and puffy.

"I'm the hypocrite, huh, Adam?" I spat. "You guys won't even let me continue. I was only half done, but you know what? That doesn't even matter anymore. You guys are a bunch of jerks, you know. You're just a pathetic excuse for a hockey team. If this is how you're going to act when something bad happens, or when someone finally tells you a secret that's practically been _killing_ them from the inside out, I feel very sorry for your children."

"You know, I actually wanted to be you guys, even before all this. You guys were the Ducks. You were friends with each other, and everyone else. That's all I ever wanted. I actually thought you guys would not care, that you would embrace it. Call it a dream, wishful thinking, anything! I don't care anymore, do you hear me? I don't care if I get hit by a bus! Or get shot on the way to the bank! I would not even scream if I was attacked and raped in a dark alleyway! Hell, I'd embrace it and tell them to have fun killing me! Anything would be better than this!"

"I was stupid and ignorant to think it would not matter to any of you that I am blind. I'm as good as any other fully functional hockey player out there!" I pointed a finger in Russ's direction. "And you! Russ Tyler of South Central L.A. You think you're so smart, don't you? The fact is, you shouldn't even be talking! You barely know me! Correction, you do not know me at all! None of you do. I took the time to learn all I could about you without giving anything away!"

They went silent as I continued. "I know Charlie's allergic to all kinds of nuts, which is why I never eat peanut butter around him! I know Connie's favorite color is orange, and that she loves Guy to death. I know Guy loves her back, but just can't seem to tell her, and they get a good distance, but either they have a fight over nothing, or someone cuts in!..." I continued down the list until I had stopped at Adam.

"I know-I know that Adam's afraid of what everyone thinks of him, especially his father. Ever since his mom died, his father's been hounding him to be the greatest hockey player alive. He wants his son to be what he wasn't, and Adam's too scared to say anything! He told me that he wanted to be the best child in his family. He's got an older brother in high school who hangs out with punks instead of preps. His older brother hates his school, and dislikes his father. And sometimes-" I paused, fighting my tears- "Sometimes Adam wishes it was his father that died and not his mother!"

They all gasped. "Surprised? I'm not. I actually bothered to get to know you all. I know you all probably did, but it does not matter if you're going to hate me forever! So you know what?"

"Li odio tutti, voi stupido asini! Ho desiderato appena essere i vostri amici e forse qualcosa più con Adam! Se questo è il senso che state andando comportarsi, è migliore che non parliamo mai ancora! E tutto questo volta I ha pensato che capiste. Tutto questo volta ero promettente." I stormed out the door. "I guess I was wrong!"

I began to run, pushing past people I don not know, nor care to know. For the second and final time in my life, I was empty. Never again would I trust someone outside my close group of people. I turned sharply, picking up speed as I burst out of the compound. I began to walk down the street, speeddialing a taxi service.

"Hello? I would like a taxi to meet me at 76345 Richmond Street, at the place where they're holding the Junior Goodwill Games," I said quickly. The guy on the other end replied, "I'm on my way, miss."

He was there within five minutes. I got into the cab and said, "The St. Mark Hotel, please." The man drove off, and I asked to listen to the radio. He turned it to RadioDisney, and they were about to play another song. This one was by the Cheetah Girls, and was called It's Over.

_Four voices perfectly blending  
Right from the start  
Ooooh, I'm afraid that's ending  
And my world id fallin' apart  
_

_IT'S OVER AND I FEEL SO ALONE  
THIS IS A SADNESS I'VE NEVER KNOWN  
HOW DID I LET  
THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS  
SLIP AWAY  
AND I'M AFRAID THE HURT IS  
HERE TO STAY  
_

I found myself singling the lyrics softly. The cab pulled up to the hotel, and I handed him a wad a of cash before exiting the car. Juggling my pack in my hands, I opened it and reached for my walking stick. Opening it, I made my was into the lobby. "Um, can someone please direct me to room number 613?" I asked.

"Of course. The rather larger family that booked nearly a floor."

I grinned despite the fact that I was in pain. "That's them all right." For once, I was thankful that I was not wearing my USA warm up suit as the lady led me to the room. She was going to knock on the door, but I stopped her. "I can do it," I said gently. She left, leaving me alone to wallow in my sorrow.

_Promises made, not meant  
to be broken  
From a long time ago  
Oooooh, so many words still unspoken  
Tell me how was I to know  
(IT'S OVER)  
_

_IT'S OVER  
NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE  
WHY IN THE WORLD DID THIS  
HAPPEN TO ME?  
HOW COULD I LET  
THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS  
SLIP AWAY  
AND I'M AFRAID THE HURT IS  
HERE TO STAY  
_

_I go around and round  
And round in my head  
Wanting to take back  
Whatever I said  
No one was right  
We all made mistakes  
I'm ready to do whatever it takes  
Please, please, please  
_

_DON'T LET IT BE...  
OVER!  
NO, THIS IS NOT HOW IT ENDS  
I NEED MY SISTERS, MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS  
DON'T WANNA LET  
THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS  
SLIP AWAY  
'CAUSE IF IT'S OVER  
THEN THE HURT IS HERE TO STAY  
_

I was still singing the song, slowly raising my hand to rap on the door. I had tried, and failed. It was over. I was never going back. I knocked on the door hard.

_DON'T LET IT BE OVER  
_

_PLEASE,  
DON'T LET IT BE OVER  
_

I waited, still singing, the hot tears now running freely down my cheeks. My head was bowed, and I was visibly trembling. This felt worse than the last time I was hurt like this. I was never going to forget this. The scars would last forever. I was going to have to see Dr. House again.

_PLEASE, DON'T LET IT BE OVER_

The door opened as the song ended, leaving me face to face with Kitara. "Wynn! You're here!" she yelled. "I'm so glad to-oh! OH, no!" Still sobbing, I flung myself forward, dropping both my walking stick and backpack to the ground, enveloping myself in my sister's arms. "Wynn? What happened?" she asked gently, stroking my hair. I couldn't speak, my throat caught. Why in the world did my life have to be so complicated?

She backed into the room, yelling, "Ragazze! Abbiamo una situazione importante qui! Aiuto! È Wynn!" Bending down, she scooped up my things and backed into the room, kicking the door shut. An a rush, gasps were heard. My friends had arrived. Kitara led me to a bed and I flopped down, my head in my hands. Tears dripped onto the floor as Hayley rubbed my back. Kailei held a glass of apple juice in her hands, which she offered to me. I took it gratefully and managed to swallow a bit before everything- my breakfast, my lunch, and everything else I had eaten that day- was about to come up. I was rushed into the bathroom, where I spent a good ten minutes retching violently.

"What do you think happened?" asked Joelle. "I dunno. She's pretty upset. If someone hurt her, it must have been very badly, for her to be going through all of this," Sakura replied. My hands felt around until I found the toilet handle. Once the toilet was flushed, I moved to the sink and washed my mouth and wet my face. I could not see what I looked like, but I knew I was a sight.

Stumbling back into the room, I fell to my knees, about to break out in sobs again. "Wynnie? Tell us what happened so we can beat the assholes to shreds!" Elliot said. I looked up in her direction, and wailed, "How could they do this to me?" as I began to sob again. I had reached a new low.

_IT'S OVER  
NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE  
WHY IN THE WORLD DID THIS  
HAPPEN TO ME?  
HOW COULD I LET  
THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS  
SLIP AWAY  
AND I'M AFRAID THE HURT IS  
HERE TO STAY_

I sang loud enough for them to hear me over my sobs. They understood immediately, judging by their responses. Cody and Ellie both swore like the dickens and I heard something smash against a wall; Sakura and Joelle gasped in horror; Kitara got up and left the room with Kailei; and Hayley gave me a box of Kleenex and said, "Let it all out, Wynn-chan. Cry out all your pain. Those jerks don't deserve to live after what they did to you. I can have them killed, you know? I've got the money."

I chuckled lightly. "No. Don't. It's bad enough that I'm not going back there, but you can't just kill them. Then I'll always remember. I don't want to remember. It's better if I don't." We could all hear my mother shouting in the other room. "She's yelling at your coach- in ten languages! Good for her!" Cody exclaimed. "I would have killed him with my bare hands."

A moment later, my sister and Kai brought my mother back into the room. Everyone else in our family followed up to the door and just listened. "Are you all right, Wynn?" my mother asked. I shook my head. "I told them, and they all yelled at me. They would not even let me finish my tale! They called my a hypocrite, a fake, and a liar! It hurt worse than what Josh Manning did to me. I would have preferred to have died then!" I screamed angrily. "How could they- I trusted them, damn it! And they broke me into a million shards!" Everyone gasped as I continued with my new found voice.

My eyes narrowed. "And that's not the worst of it. I'm in love with one of my teammates, and he hates me! Why the hell could I have not just died when I was six? And to add to my misery, the anniversary is tonight! I think I'm brought my medicine. If not, I won't sleep." I crossed my arms and glared at nothing.

"You've got them. You always carry them on you," I heard my brother Mark say from the doorway. I nodded. "Unless I forgot them in my dorm. Which reminds me, when I go back, I'm calling it quits. I'm skating the Championships and going home! I've had enough of California, and I've had enough of Minnesota! I'm going back to where I know I'll be fine! Makai!"

Mom nodded with understanding. "All right. I'll get you a ticket first thing tomorrow, is that okay?" I nodded. "It's fine," I said quietly.

"You should get some rest Wynn. Take your meds and go to sleep. We'll watch over you." I was handed a pill and some water. I hurriedly swallowed both. "Thanks." I felt for a bed and laid down, ignoring the stupid little voice inside my head.

I told you so, said Yumi.

Oh, stuff it! I don't need you here anyways!

Oh, but of course you do. I help with the dreams, you know.

Oh? Well, I said, I hate you and you should go rot in a corner.

Don't, she told me gently. Never give in to your dreams. If you do, you'll be dead.

Why should I not give in, hm? I have only my family with me. No one else. I don't want to get hurt again.

You won't. Not while I'm around. Go to sleep. I'll watch over you.

I fell asleep, hoping my medicine would kick in. It did, until I woke up in the early hours of the next day to go to the bathroom, where I splashed cold water on my tired and worn face. I slipped back into bed, not noticing the bottle of pills by the bed. I passed out again, falling into a vivid dreamed sleep.

I woke up once more with cold water all over me. I gasped for air, my lungs burning. "It happened again," Kitara said softly. "You gave us quite a scare. I'm guessing you did not take your meds before you passed out again."

"How long has it been since I left?" I asked quietly. "Ah, less than a day. Tonight's the Champs. Mom called your FS coach. She's all right with you being here and hopes you feel better. She also went to get your plane ticket if she can. Aunt Hannah is willing to take us to get your stuff now, if you want." I nodded. "The sooner we get my stuff, the better. Let's go."

"There are some clothes on the sink in the bathroom for you to wear. Hurry it up, will you?"

I nodded, and within twenty minutes, I was clean and dressed in a pale blue strapless top, a dark blue shrug, and a pair of Kitara's jeans. Then we piled into the Stewarts' car and drove off towards the stadium.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

That's the end of this fabulous chapter. Now's the time to review, and I don't care how rude it is. I really like all reviews, cause they rock! So, these are the translations using BabelFish (I do NOT SPEAK ITALIAN, but I want to) The first is the first by Wynn, the second by her sister Kitara. 

**"I hate you all, you stupid asses! I just wanted to be your friends, and maybe something more with Adam! If this is the way you're going to act, it is better that we never speak again! And all this time I thought you would understand. All this time I was hopeful." **

**"Girls! We have a major situation here! Help! It's Wynn!"**

So that's basically all, I mean, there will be another part of the climax. Think of it as the ending of the climax, but it is not the end. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Tell me what ya think.

Keep the peace

**T**he** W**ind** C**harmer


	6. The Dreaming

**KONNICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the sixth episode of the first season. I hope you like it. This is going to be in someone else's pov, but when we flashback, it'll be in Wynn's, just so ya knoz. Me hopey you likey. Here it goes.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ugh. Why do I have to keep doing this?-TWC **

**Because you have to, duh!- Adam Banks**

**(groans) But I don't wanna- TWC**

**Well, then I guess I'll never kiss you, and no one will get to see us kick Iceland butt- Adam**

**Whatever, Adman. And it's Iceland ass.- TWC**

**Huh?- Adam**

**My nickname for you. I have many others, too! There's Adam-kun, Preppy McPrepPants, Mr. PeppermintStick...- TWC**

**Where was I? Oh, right! Me no owny The Mighty Ducks-y.- TWC (breaks out into tears)**

**That wasn't so hard, was it?- Adam **

**

* * *

**

**The Dreaming**

**

* * *

Julie's POV **

The next morning, Connie and I woke up to see that she hadn't returned. Everyone was worried. I mean, if you had yelled at a friend and practically said you never wanted to see them again, only to wake up the next day and find they have not returned? How would you fell? Her life would forever be on our consciences if something happened to her.

We were frantic, worried that she had gotten hit by a car or streetcar. This was not the start of the final day. We hardly ate breakfast.

Coach entered our dorms the next morning looking like he had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed. It looked like the return of Captain Blood. We stopped what we were doing when he strode into the room.

"I'll have you all know that I think I might have lost hearing in my right ear," he began. We stared at him, confused. "Let me put it this way, Wynn's mother called and practically verbally murdered me over the phone yesterday. Now, I've spent a lot of time thinking about what she said, and I have come to the conclusion that she was right. You all should not have yelled at Wynn the way you did." We all breathed a sigh of relief when we heard that she was all right.

"Still, she should not have kept that secret from you all for too long." He sighed. "Maybe it was my fault. Maybe if I hadn't benched her, she would not be in a hotel demanding to go home" What did he just say?

"What did you just say?" I asked, my eyes wide. Had we hurt her that badly. "She wants to go home," whispered Portman. "Can she do that?"

"Of course she can. Tonight is her final figure skating competition. After that, she's leaving." He left the room, his pervious sentence telling us what we had to do and how much time we had left. "Is anyone else feeling guilty?" I heard Charlie ask. The quiet agreement that rippled through the room was good enough for all of us.

"I've been thinking since last night, and I slept on it and I've realized that we should have given her a chance to speak," I stated. I would do anything to talk to her again, to apologize.

Just then, we heard voices coming from the dorms. _"...and where do these go again?"_

_"In her suitcase, Hayles. What did you think she would do, carry her stuff in her arms at the airport?" _someone else replied. _"By the way, are you sure you don't feel like coming with us to Plano?"_ This time we heard Wynn's voice as she answered,_ "No thanks, Cody. I'd prefer Makai. I mean, I think it'll be better."_

_"You think? You mean you aren't sure?"_ another girl demanded.

_"No! I'm positive! I just..."_ She was having second thoughts about leaving? Was that good or bad? My eyes sparkled with happiness when I realized that there was a chance we could convince her to stay with us. The voices grew louder as they came towards us. They walked into the room, a raven-haired girl glaring angrily at us. "This is them, huh? They don't look so hot and mighty. I'm gonna-"

"No," cut in Wynn sharply. "Don't bother. Leave that to me. You guys just go to the car. Remember, Aunt Hannah cannot be left alone with a motorized vehicle. Did you forget about the time she crashed into a tree- while she was in neutral position?" The black girl groaned. "Don't remind me. My mom can't drive to save her life. I hope it's not genetic." The second raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, Multi. Let's go." The other eight girls left the room, leaving Wynry alone with us.

She switched her weight from left to right for a moment before speaking. "So, I guess this is the end. It's been real, and I hope you guys win. Bye." She turned to leave, then stopped, her head coming back around to face us, saying, "There was a reason I did not tell you guys about me. You only let me tell you my secret; you never let me explain. I have no idea why I'm telling you, since you obviously don't care. But I'm going to tell you, because my sister says I nearly died last night." She shuddered at the memory. My eyes grew to the size of saucers. She had nearly died last night?! Now I felt really guilty. She made her way to the tables, where she sat at the end. She reached into her pack and pulled out a bottle. Since it was held in both of her hands, we had no idea what it was.

"I almost died when I was six," she began quietly, her eyes locked on the bottle. She gave it a shake. "These are dream suppressants, and I might be addicted to them, since I've been taking them for seven years. Can you believe it?" The words she spoke were not directed at us, but at something, or someone, who was not there.

She took a deep breath, and began to explain.

_"Mommy, please?" I begged. "Can't I go for the first four weeks? I promise I'll be good, and I'll help with Kenny, too! I'll even change his old smelly diapers that smell worse what P.U." I clung to my mother's shirt as she walked down the hall. "I don't know, Wynn. You want to go to summer camp. I am not sure about that, even if it's only for a month. Let me ask your father," she answered, heading into her room._

_I stood on the other side of the closed door, listening and waiting. "Daisuke, I don't think this is a good idea. What if she gets hurt?" my mother said. I heard pacing, and the my father replied, "I'm not completely happy about this, either, but if we don't let her go out and make friends-"_

_"She'll always be lonely, even if she has everyone by her side," Mom finished. "It's settled then; she's going to summer camp. But to be safe, let's send Andrew with her."  
_

_Two weeks later, I was at Camp Goshinki in Maine, sitting in the mess hall with a camp counselor. It was Orientation Day, and all the campers were sitting in groups, chatting away aimlessly with any- and everyone. I sat on a bench, knocking my knees together and staring at nothing behind my sunglasses. I was so excited to be at my first summer camp, even if I was being watched by my brother Andy. I knew it was a big step, but I thought that if I didn't go now, I would never leave my house._

_The camp director, Mr. Gibbs, stood at the podium, testing out the microphone. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Good afternoon, campers! Welcome! I am Camp Director Gibbs! You can call me Mr. Gibbs! This summer will be great, I know it. I see many new faces here today..." He went on and on about what was planned and stuff. To me, it was boring. I was ready to head back to my cabin and walk around it a million times for practice._

_At the end of orientation, I was led to my cabin with several other girls my age. We trekked uphill beyond the boys' cutoff point and up to our cabin. I sat down on the nearest bunk, which is where I put my suitcase, My bed was made, and my things unpacked, so I laid down on the cot, listening to the other girls put their things away._

_Our cabin leader clapped her hands together to get our attention. " i have an announcement," said Judy. "We have a special camper we need to watch out for. Her name is Wynn, she is blind, and is in this cabin. I would like all of you to make sure you do not leave any of your things out on the floor, so she does not trip, okay?"_

_I blinked. Her voice was the same as my mom's when she was speaking to the triplets or Ryuho and Yukito. They always cried. I sat up, knowing that they all knew about me. I hoped they would not mind._

_They did._

_I thought they would not care that I was blind, and that we would become friends. I needed friends._

_They did care that I was blind, and they didn't need me to be their new friend. They had each other. All I had was my nine-year-old brother who came to visit me each day when he was not busy, which he usually was. _

_One week into the start of camp, I was feeling very lonely. No one would play with me, since every camper now knew that I could not see. Not only did they keep their belongings off the ground, but they steered clear of me altogether. When I sat down for lunch, the only people that spoke to me were Andrew and Judy, who only checked in on me every-so-often. My brother was gone most of the time; he was either swimming or canoeing or playing games with all of the other seeing kids. And I was left alone to read and brood and stuff my face with the packages of food I had smuggled into the camp. _

_The end of the week was just as boring as any other day. I woke up, got dressed, and went down to the mess hall, where I sat at the end of a table, three empty spaces beside and in front of me. No one would dare speak to me other than my brother; I was a disease that was not worth catching. I was a nobody, a shadow. Shadows were silent. They were supposed to walk around unnoticed by all. _

_There was supposed to be a start-of-camp dance that night, and every camper was invited, including me. It was a time for us to stay up late, eat hordes of junk food, and make new friends. I did not intend to go. There would be too many things I could trip over, and then the dance would be ruined, and everyone was would hate me._

_So when everyone went into the mess hall, I sat outside, listening to the crickets and other nightly sounds. It was peaceful and quiet unlike in there, where every other person was having fun. _

_I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around, my head jerking in every direction so I wouldn't be overwhelmed with someone else's presence._

_The person sat down next to me and said, "So you're the blind girl, huh?" The voice sounded like a boy's. _

_I nodded, depressed. This was definitely not the summer I had hoped for. "Yup. That's me. I'm Wynn. Who are you?" I replied, glad to have someone to talk to, if only for a minute. "I'm Josh. Josh Manning. I'm twelve."_

_"I'm six and a half."_

_We sat there for the entire dance, talking to each other about everything. I told him how upset I was that no one was speaking to me, and he said that they were just jealous because I received more attention. At that point I said, "That's not true. When I said nobody talks to me, I meant nobody, not even the grown-ups."_

_He gasped. "Are you serious? No one? Not even the adults?" He began to laugh, and tears welled up in my eyes, which he immediately noticed. "Don't cry, Wynn. I'll be your friend," he said softly. My eyes grew huge. "Really? You'll be my friend?" I smiled when he confirmed it. I had made my first friend at summer camp. I could not wait to write my family and tell them._

_For the next week, we were inseparable. He would meet me at breakfast, and then we would go for a walk around the camp or do arts and crafts. I had once asked him if I was a burden, and he said, "Never. Never ever." Afterwards we could spend the rest of our day by the lake kicking our bare feet in the water. That was the most we could do, because I was not allowed into the lake without an adult with me, which I thought was the one sensible thing they ever said to me._

_Josh was my new best friend, and we told each other everything, like our favorite colors and the things we were allergic to. He was allergic to grass and pollen, which is why he never walked barefoot through the grass or helped me pick flowers for my book. We did everything together._

_Then one day during the third week, he stopped showing up to eat breakfast with me, saying he also had to hang out with his other friends. I agreed with him, and he promised he would take me to the lake later._

_He never showed up. That was the first time he ever stood me up like that. It was the first time _anyone_ had ever stood me up like that. During that time I read books in Braille. I read about the world, nature, history. I read literature, but I mostly read books on science and third grade math. I had always loved those two subjects. I learned a lot from them._

_Thursday during breakfast, Josh finally came up to me and told me to meet him at the lake so that he could explain why he had been ditching me. He said he would be there during lunch, and that I was to wait for him after I ate._

_So, as he asked, I made my way to the lake, my metal walking stick thumping on the dirt path. I had chosen to wear boots that day, since I wanted to go hiking, and they would protect my feet from any protruding objects lying on the ground. I stepped out onto the wooden dock, listening to the water and the animals and my feet as they tapped on the wood. I took my place near the edge of the dock. I was close, but not close enough that I would fall into the water everyone said smelled and tasted like pollen. Yuck._

_I waited as the hot sun beat down on me. My mid-back length hair stuck to my bare shoulders. I sighed. He was late. I had been counting the minutes since lunch had began. Where was he?_

_I tapped my hand impatiently on my khaki-covered knee. What was taking him so long? Why was he forgetting me again? Was he becoming one of the ones that ran from me, or the ones that pitied me? The first thought that entered my mind was, 'Have I done something wrong? Did I force him to become my friend, to spend time with me?' The thought of losing my new friend scared me, and a lone tear dripped down my cheek and onto the dock. He wasn't coming._

_I stood to leave, brushing myself off as another tear rolled down my chin. I swallowed. Oh, well. My ears perked up when I heard footsteps coming towards me. Could it be? "Joshua?" I questioned. _

_I received no answer. "Josh?" I implored somewhat hopefully. The footsteps stopped inches from my own shoes. One minute a hand was touching my shoulder, and the next I was falling backwards, Josh's voice ringing sinisterly in my ears. "You don't belong here, and you never will..."_

_Everything had happened so fast. I remember hitting the nasty water and falling beneath the surface. It took me a moment to realize where I was and what had just happened. I tired to form a complete, logical thought in my mind and came up with this: Josh _used_ me._

_And now I was drowning. My eyes snapped open in fear as I tried to find a way to escape. Then it hit me like a wave on Cypher Beach. I couldn't see; I could not move. I gasped, inhaling a mouthful of water, which I tried to cough back up as I sank deeper and deeper. I struggled to reach the surface, angry that I had not taken the time to learn how to swim again. _

_Five minutes went by, and I was still underwater. The only thing that was keeping me alive was the fact that I had learned to deepsea dive at the age of two. Everyone native to Hawaii learned that before anything else. The only thing keeping me alive..._

_I blinked, my oxygen supply depleting. My eyelids dropped. I had never thought that the water could be so frightening. I mean, there was the part about not being able to see what was under you, but I could not see at all. That made the fear balloon ten-fold. My heart pounded with so much intensity that I felt like bursting at that moment in time._

_'No!' I thought. I would not let them win. They wanted me gone, I had this feeling. The only ones that cared were my ohana, my family. I would not leave them. I would not let myself die. _

_I would not get left behind._

_The more I struggled, however, the weaker I felt. I looked down to see darkness. My boots! They were dragging me down. Reaching down with my hands, I felt around for the laces. It felt like hours had passed before I finally found them. Now I had come across a completely different obstacle. How was I to get the off? I tugged at the laces frantically, begging them to come undone. My tiny nails picked at the knots as my hair moved into my face from all of my head jerking. _

_I pulled once more and then one boot was free, falling down into the lake's endlessly watery depths. The water's hold on me was weakening, but so was I. I figured I had about five minutes left until I had to open my mouth and take in something, anything, even if it happened to be the water that would lead me to my death. _

_Frowning, I tugged at the resisting boot, cursing it to high heaven. Mom would have killed me for sure if she had known that I knew words like that. When pulling and grabbing the laces only made them tighter, I resorted to bringing my foot up and yanking at my boot, trying to pull it off. 'Stupid thing,' I grunted internally. 'Why won't you come off?" I tugged once more, and it came off, but I took in mouthfuls of water, making me delirious. I struggled to reach the surface. My nose had barely passed the surface when I took a much-needed breath of air. _

_Twenty minutes had gone by since I had fallen into the water. Twenty minutes since I reached the surface, but I only saw darkness. I barely noticed when I passed out. _

_I groaned, blinking to clear my head. What had happened? Oh wait- I remember. I was...pushed. He pushed me. Into the lake. Water was everywhere, filling my lungs. I gasped, felling breathless. _

_I was drowning again. I hadn't left the water. I was still drowning. I continued to thrash and gasp and choke as tears rolled freely down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. I was dying, and no one was here to help me. I now had a list of people I hated. I hated those skaters for being jerks. I hated the judges for naming me the winner at the Junior Nationals. I hated my mother and father for letting me go to camp. I hated the camp counselors for not bothering to make sure I was all right, that I was having a good time like everyone else. I hated Josh because he made me believe that I was worth something. But most of all, I hated myself. I hated myself for believing that things would be the same. I hated myself for trusting people. I hated myself for not dieing that day when I hit my head. If only I had stayed in a coma._

_Someone was calling to me, reaching for me. I could hear voices, so many voices. They were calling to me, trying to save me. It was too late for me; I was almost gone. With one last struggle, I fell into yet another peaceful slumber._

_"Wynn..." Who was calling?_

_"Wynn..." I knew that voice. It was-_

_"Wynry..." Momma!_

_"Wynry, can you hear me?" I groaned, and quickly became puzzled. If I was dead, how could I groan? Unless I was part of the living dead?! No, that couldn't be. I hear her voice again. "Wynn, if you can hear me, please wake up. We all miss you very much."_

_I could hear footsteps heading away from me. NO! She was leaving me! I tried to move, but failed, so I tried again, and again, and again. Each time I failed miserably. "Mommy!" I felt like screaming._

_And for the third time in my life (which included the day I was born) I woke up in a hospital. They told me that I had been found facedown in the middle of the lake when the nine-year-olds had gone swimming. That meant that I had been underwater for almost an hour! _

_"Honey," said my dad. "You woke up once, but you were struggling like mad, like you were drowning. I-we're sorry. We should not have let you go to summer camp. If only we knew what was wrong. Every other night since you became comatose, you have been drowning in your sleep."_

_Another voice-a man's voice- cut in. "She's having night terrors."_

_I could tell everyone blinked. A female doctor warned, "Dr. House, you really shouldn't..."_

_"Shouldn't what? Help out a five-year-old girl whose only ailment is blindness? She's having night terrors of drowning," Dr. House cut in. "Now, why would she have night terrors? She has had two life-threatening accidents so far, but only one gave her night terrors while she was in a coma."_

_That was my first meeting with Dr. House. One of the nurses told me that she thought he was a little temperamental because of his bum leg and a divorce, but I actually liked him. He hated people, and I thought I felt the same way. He even dropped by my hospital room to talk to me. I never talked back._

_"You know," he said one day, "Eveyone in your family is worried. You have not been sleeping because of your night terrors. Now, I think that since we cannot get rid of them, we can suppress them." He shook a bottle of what sounded like pills. "These are dream suppressants. They let you sleep without feeling anything, including night terrors. Do you think taking them is a good idea or not?"_

_I nodded. I would take anything to rid myself of those nasty things that tried to kill me each night. That night, before I went to bed, I swallowed one of those pills. They worked, and they became what kept me clinging to this world. I felt like a burden to my family. I was blind, mute, and in a hospital. My life could not get worse. _

_But it did. While I was in the hospital, Dr. House became my shrink. I didn't want a shrink, but he was the only person I acknowledged. Everyone else received a cold shoulder. The most I gave him was a nod. Even without my night terrors, I still didn't sleep often, nor did I eat. I became a lifeless corpse of self-induced depression. He had made me this way, and I would hate him forever. I hoped he would fall off a diving board and die. He had not even bothered to visit me in the hospital. The coward was probably angry that I was still living._

_I wished I had died when he pushed me. _

_For two whole weeks, whenever Dr. House wasn't busy solving someone's illness or being a nuisance to everyone at the clinic, he was talking to me in his usual gruff tone. He tried to get me to come out of my shell, but I refused to die. _

_Suddenly, I felt like talking, even when I knew no one was listening. "He left me, you know, to drown. He didn't even care that I could have died. I trusted him, and he hurt me! I'll never trust anyone ever again!"_

_I'm not sure if anyone was standing by the door when I shouted my proclamation, but I could have sworn I heard a cane tapping down the hall. If he had been there, he would be the only one that ever knew._

_When I got out of the hospital, I stayed in Connecticut for a few days before heading back to Makai. Even there, I still kept to myself, and I rarely spoke to anyone without a good enough reason. Andrew apologized profusely for letting me down, for not being with me. I think he knew as well, because he swore the next time he saw Josh, he would kill him. I could never tell. With twelve children under the age of ten, I could not let anything happen to us. _

_If we went to court about this, the worst he would most likely get would be a few months of community service. My daddy was studying to be a lawyer and a hockey player, so he would know what to do about this sort of thing. Then there were lawyer fees and all that other grown up stuff. The mean grown up man who would yell at me and accuse me of something was also added. In the end, I decided not to tell._

_Ever. But I did anyway, and I forced them not to sue anyone. I could not bring anyone else into this mess._

_Eventually, I got my voice back, and I started to open up to my extended family. We still went on trips and had fun, but for the next three years, I was never the same little girl I used to be. A lost my childhood when I became blind, and I lost respect for myself when I almost died. I would never get that back, not for a long time._

She shook the pills in her hand, sighing. I nearly sobbed from hearing her tale. Who could do something like that to an innocent child? That was so unfair. "You guys are the first I've ever told face to face. I want you all to know that I take back some of the things that I said yesterday, and that I hope you kick Iceland ass tonight. You guys deserve to win." She stood up, placed the bottle back into her backpack, and zipped it closed. Putting it on her back, she gracefully walked out the door without another glance.

We sat in silence for ten whole minutes before Averman said, "Wow. I guess I understand why she wouldn't want to tell us. I never knew someone could go through so much in less than a year."

Goldberg frowned slightly. 'Yeah, but it doesn't look like she'll be staying with us. Who could blame her? We really screwed up this time."

How could we have been so stupid? Right now, I did not feel like playing hockey. I did not feel like doing anything. We had to get Wynn to come with us. But how?

Luis spoke up suddenly. "Remember when she started yelling at us in another language?"

"Italian." Adam offered.

"And she said something about one of us-"

"Me," Adam cut in.

Luis glared at him. "What did she say? And if we're going to convince Wynn to stay, I say we let Banksie do the talking. He knows her better than the rest of us." We all nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You should do it, Adam," Dwayne encouraged. Adam sighed eventually, giving in to our sweet talk. "You guys think I can do it? You think I can convince her to come back?"

Connie and I nodded eagerly. "To tell you the truth, when us girls were talking, she said she might have had a crush on one of you guys. Personally, I think it's you," Connie said. Adam's eyes lit up with happiness. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, man." That was Jesse. "We've all noticed. She likes you." Nodding, Adam walked off in search of Wynn. I glanced at Connie. "I really hope he can convince her."

Connie nodded. "I hope she really likes him."

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. I dunno why Wynn's flashbacks were so darned long. I'm happy, though. If they weren't, the chapters would be a lot shorter. Also, I've realized that this is not much of a comedy, unless you have a sick mind. So I have changed the 'comedy' to 'general'. The second part will be comedy, cause it's gonna be part of the movie! Please review my fellow readers. 

Keep the peace

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


	7. The Final Blow

**Hey ya'll. This is chapter numero siete in my story. I hope ya like it. This is technically the last chapter, and then there's the epilogue. Also, for Inuyasha's My Will, which I do not own, Ellie has bold, Kailei has underlined, and Wynn has** _italics_. **All of them together have** _italicized underlined._ I don't own Reachin' for Heaven, either.

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: For the last time, you stupid federal agents, I don't own the Mighty Ducks, so let me go!- TWC **

**(shakes head) Sorry, Ms. Charmer, but we have proof that you may have them hidden in your house, so we have a warrant to search and seize anything.- Feds**

**(thinks) Thank Kami that I locked them in my secret location hidden far, far away, back in the feudal era along with Kagome and the others. I wonder how Adam and Sesshomaru are getting along... TWC**

**(at secret location) Stay away from me, you vile demon!- Adam**

**(scoffs) Please, like this Sesshomaru would take another step towards you.- Sesshomaru**

**What is that supposed to mean?- Adam**

**(sighs) It means he thinks we stink, and that we're worthless, baka. We're all used to it by now.- Kagome**

**(nods head) Oh, well, okay then.- Adam (eyes become wide with realization) I am not a baka, whatever that means!

* * *

**

**The Final Blow****

* * *

****Adam's POV**

It took me forever to find Wynn. At first, I had thought she had left, but as I jogged around the entire complex, I found that she was on the far side, practicing with all the other US skaters. Out of all of them, she seemed to be having the worst trouble concentrating. Who could blame her? Not wanting to disturb her, I walked upwards in the stands, trying to find a place to sit where I would not be noticed.

"Come on, Kinomoto!" shouted a woman who was probably her coach. "Focus! The final competition is tonight! I know you're having issues, but you need to get over them if you want to win! Do you want to win? Do you want to bring the US to victory?"

I could hear Wynn's reply halfway up the stands. "Of course I do! What makes you think I don't?"

Her coach smirked, folding her arms. "Then show me you want it. Show me you can handle the pressure. Show me a double Lutz." Wynn nodded, and skated into what I figured must have been a double Lutz. She tripped on the way down and fell on her side with a straight face. Not a cry of pain. Not a wince. She went down without feeling anything. Her sparkling sea green eyes were dull and lifeless. My heart ached. I had to talk to her. Now.

I stood up to make my way down to her, but two others beat me to it. Both of them were the two raven-haired girls from before, and right now, they both wore skates. The one who dressed like a guy said, "Look, Coach Hennessy. Let us help Wynn. You want the gold? You need me and my cousin's help. We can get Wynn to focus. No offence, but you are kinda harsh. So why don't you go work with the other girls?" The last question was more of an order, and Coach Hennessy skated off to watch the other girls.

The nicer one helped Wynn stand up before saying, "Hey Wynn-Chan. A little Inuyasha always cheers me up? What do you say?" It was a moment before Wynn nodded slowly. "Hit it Ellie!" The meaner girl leaned over and turned n the stereo she had with her. Music began to blare out, and several of the other skaters began to complain. "If you have a problem with the tunes, stuff it and scram! We could use the extra ice!" Ellie snapped as she adjusted the CD that was playing. "You first Kailei!"

_sotto mezameru_

**hakanai omoi zutto**

**donna toki demo negau yo**

**anata ni todoku you ni to...**

**"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute**

**itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no**

**aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni**

**tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo**

_moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara_

_toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai_

_"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to_

_wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai_

"Triple Toe!" Kailei skated into one and landed it perfectly. "Your turn."

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de namida ga_

_ima afuredashite kuru yo_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

**donna toki demo negau yo**

**anata ni todoku you ni to...**

**tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi**

**dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo**

_misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte_

_kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru_

**egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute**

_matte-iru watashi wa yamete_

_"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo_

They went like this for a while, one of them calling out a move and then all three doing it simultaneously. Little by little, Wynn began to land her jumps again. By now, the other skaters had left the ice, and were now watching as the three best friends landed jump after jump. They were so good, it astounded me to know that Kailei and Ellie weren't on the JGG US women's figue skating team. They were good enough to be.

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de kokoro ga_

_tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

Wynn suddenly bolted from the small group, leapt into the air and landed in a sit-spin. How I knew? I had guessed. Her hair flew out of its scrunchie, even though it was still in a French braid. My jaw dropped. What a goddess!

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de namida ga_

_ima afuredashite kuru yo_

_tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa_

_kanarazu todoku you ni_

_shinjite la la la la la la..._

_shinjite la la la la la la..._

_shinjite la la la la la la..._

Ellie skated back over to the stereo at the end of the song and said, "Wynn-chan's got her groove back!" She changed songs and skated back over to them. Before dragging Kailei away, she said, "Good luck! Give us a show, eh?"

Wynn nodded and began to skate parts of her routine. Back in the stands, Kailei stalked up the steps to me. "What are you doing here?" she snapped. For a moment I thought she had switched personalities with her cousin. "I want to talk to her." She shook her head. "No can do, kiddo," she replied.

"Can't or won't?" I shot back. She smirked. "You've got guts coming here. Why do you want to speak with her?"

I was about to say that it was none of her business, but if I said or did anything wrong, there was a chance I would not live to see my next birthday. "I want to apologize. She told us everything, but didn't let us apologize," I answered quietly. "I want to talk to her. I need to talk to her. Please?" I really did not want to beg, but before I left they told me to do whatever it takes to talk to her, even if that meant begging and crying, two things I really didn't want to have to do.

Kalei turned back to look at Wynn, and then dragged me a good distance away. "She has ears better than a dog's," she explained. "Look, I can't and won't promise you anything, but come to the competition. It's at seven. She skates last, I think, so that would be around eight. She skates against Germany, Iceland, and Canada. It would mean a bunch to her if you came." Without waiting for an answer, she ran back down to the ice.

Eight was when our game started. This would not be good. I turned and started for the dorms to relay my news to the team.

"So, you might get a chance?" Charlie asked. I nodded. "That's what I was told. So I intend on going down there and trying to talk to her before she skates." I stard down at my arm. I still had it in a sling. I was not going to play the final game. I would not be playing for a while.

I sat down on the couch and began to think of what I would say to her. I pictured myself walking up to her and saying, 'Hey Wynn. I hope you doo good. Will you please come back? We are nothing without you!', but that only counted for me and it would be rather stupied to include everyone else in my madness.

I thought of another approach, a cool, smooth approach. That only ended with me geeting a black eye for being an ass. This was not good. I couldn't be a blundering fool in front of her, and I definately could not act like a jerk in front of her. I could just try to be myself, though. Maybe that would work. Hours went by and I finally left the gang to go see Wynn in her final skate. Everyone wished me luck. I was even wishing myself luck.

It was around seven-thirty when I got there. I stood in the stands trying to find her, but she was nowhere to be seen. I swore under my breath. A hand poked me ont the shoulder. I jumped, turning around to see Kailei with a rin on her face. "You made it! We all thought you weren't gonna show. Everyone of us girls know. Wynn's down there. Follow me, please." She began to walk down the steps, but turned when she looked back at me. I was not following her. I had this sudden urge to freeze up and forget what I was going to say to Wynn.

She smirked. I glared. She really was not helping. "I'lkl give you a few minutes to gather whatever dignity you have left." I nodded weakly, still incredibly frozen. By the time I had snapped back to reality, it was seven fifty-five. Crap!

Luckily, Kailei came back up and dragged me down to where the final skaters were waiting. And there she was, standing there, facing the ice. Her hair had been curled and swept into a braided bun. Her skating outfit, or whatever they were called, was a beautiful blue color. The sleeves were long and the V-shaped tips went to the knuckles of her middle fingers. The skirt of the outfit went to just above her knees. I sighed.

Kailei pushed me forward. I took a deep breath, and tapped Wynn on the shoulder.

* * *

**Wynn's POV**

I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Yes?" I said quietly, reaching up to my ears to remove the earplugs. Once they were in my hands, I could hear someone say, "Wynn? Can we talk?"

It was Adam. I frowned. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, my tone icy. His hand dropped to his side, and he sighed. "Please?" He sounded hopeful. "Fine, but make it fast!"

He pulled me away from the cheers of the crowd. Thank Kami I had taught myself to filter out sounds when I felt like it. "Well, what is it?" I asked, crossing my arms. He hesitated, and I faintly heard scores being read. "Could you hurry it up? I'm next."

That seemed to get him going. "Wynn, don't go."

"But I have to. I skate next, remember?"

"No!" he replied. "Don't leave us! Don't go back to Hawaii." I blinked. "I-I can't, Adam. I have to go back. It's safer for me there." Why was he making this harder for me? "It's not, and we both know it. The team needs you here, Wynn," he said.

"And now our final skater, Wynry Kinomoto form Makai, Hawaii," said the announcer. I began to pull away, but he grabbed me and tugged me back. "Adam, please! I have to go!" I all but yelled. I raised an eyebrow. He just pulled me with his sprained wrist. Interesting.

"Stay with us, Wynry. Stay...with me," he whispered. I froze. "What did you say?" I murmured. "Last call for Wynry Kinomoto," the annoucer repeated. With a final tug, I was out of Adam's grip and moving out onto the ice after I removed my skate guards.

The music played softly as I skated into position.

_All my life  
There was just me and my dreams  
And the days went ticking by  
Like the beat of my heart_

I spun, jerking my head up as I skated in semi-cirlces, my hands moving above my head.

_Spend my nights wondering how it would feel  
When the waiting would end and tomorrow would start  
Suddenly I see a light  
Out of the darkneess I'm coming alive_

My body moved into a triple toe, which I landed, despite my wandering mind. My moventes became faster as I spun around backwards into a layback spin.

_This how it feels reaching for heaven  
Is this how it feels kissing the sky  
This what it means touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reaching for heaven_

Coming out of the layout into a slower speed, I turned and skated into a double lutz, and then did a figure eight. Things were looking up. Still, I could not stop thinking about what Adam had said to me. Did he mean it? Could he...

_All this time  
I never knew I was so strong  
But you made me find the fire  
That was there all along  
In your eyes  
I can see all I can be_

I was spinning slowly, one spin, then a pause, followed by another spin. I blinked, stopping. Adam...did he really mean to say what he did. _'Stay with us, Wynry. Stay...with me.'_ A grin formed on my face. He wanted me to stay.

_Suddenly I want it all  
I know you'll catch me whenever I fall_

I spun once more and jumped into a spilt. Coming back down on one foot, I went back down onto one knee, my other skate scraping against the ice. I came back up, adding another triple Sochow into my routine. I paid no attention to the crowd and their cheers.

_This how it feels reaching for heaven  
Is this how it feels kissing the sky  
This what it means touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reaching for heaven_

I leaned down until my left palm grasped my skate, the other one rising into a perfect one hundred eighty degree angle. Straight up and down. As I skated backwards and began to lower myself, I began to spin. Faster and faster I spun until both skates were on the ice.

_You alone have shown me  
Shining new horizons  
Now for all I owe you  
It's my turn to show you_

A triple axel was my next move, followed by a triple toe.

_This how it feels reaching for heaven  
Is this how it feels kissing the sky  
This what it means touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reaching for heaven_

I completed one final layback spin before jumping into a sit spin.

_Reaching for heaven  
This how it feels kissing the sky  
This what it means touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reaching for heaven_

Coming up form the sit spin I spun until the music stopped. My toe pick slammed into the ice, stopping me as I did a final pose.

_Reaching for heaven  
Heaven_

I took a deep breath and let it out as I bowed. Inwardly I groaned. If my assumtions were correct, flowers were being thrown. I always hated that part. So I waited a moment as I listened to my scores as they were called out.

_"5.7, 5.8, 6.0, 5.9."_

"Well, it looks like the USA takes the gold!" the announcer screamed. A second later I was pummeled by my teammates. "We did it! We did it!" they all shouted. All I could do was smile and jump around alond with them. Then I gasped. "Uh, I gotta go, guys! It's been real!" I called as I broke away from the group and skated off the ice. I hurriedly removed my skates as my friends came up to me. "Guys..." I trailed off. My hockey bag was placed into my hands. "Knock 'em dead, Wynn-chan," said Cody. I grinned. "You guys know me better than I know myself. I won't even ask how you knew." I sighed. How was I going to get there on time?

"Your transportation has already been arranged," said Hayley after I had changed into everything except my skates. "You'll be riding on Ellie's baby and using Tohru for speed." I grinned as my dog yipped and barked happily. "Let's go."

I placed one boot on the skateboard, and then the other, trying to find my balance. I gripped Tohru's leash in my gloved hand and said, "Run, girl!" She took off, bringing me with her. I could here Ellie following me; she only wanted to make sure I didn't break her board.

"S'cuse me!" I bellowed. "Coming through!"

"Turn left now!" Ellie shouted. I switched my weight over as Tohru turned sharply. "Incoming!" I screamed.

Tohru stopped, signalling our arrival, but I was still moving. I took a foot off the skateboard and placed it on the ground, coming to a halt. Ellie came in moments later, shouting, "Well done! I hope you didn't break my board, cause if you did..."

"Wynn?" I heard several voices ask. I leaned down to scratch my dog's ears. "That's a good girl. When we get home, you're getting a treat," I whispered to her before standing.

"You're here? You aren't leaving!" I heard Connie shout. I nodded weakly. "I guess. I kind of changed my mind. Is that all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is! Are you gonna play?" Julie answered for them. "Oh, and Adam's-"

"Wrist is healed. I know," I said. "I figured as much when he tugged on my arm with his left hand." I smiled softly. "Speaking of mended wrists, if Adam plays, who sits out? I mean, I know I'm sitting out; I'm used to it."

"Well," said Coach, "You weren't benched. You were still technically considered playing, but I just never let you on the ice. And Charlie here decided to let Russ play in his stead."

Everything was settled right then and there. We got ready, and skated out onto the rink. We were nervous, but we were going to win.

Right?

* * *

**Luis's POV**

The whistle blew, and the game started. As usual, Iceland wasn't giving us an inch to skate on. They kept shoving into us hard and fast and at any angle, and the ref didn't say a thing. _'Maybe Coach Stansson bought them all off,'_ I thought after I rose from yet another tackle. We changed places and I skated back to the bench. "Those guys should be football players, not hockey players," I muttered. All through the game, they pummeled us. The announcer was not even helping, but he was supposed to tell everyone what was going on, even if it didn't favor us.

They scored very early in the game. Twice. And they were not about to let up.

Coach sent Adam out, only to have him smacked with an opponent's stick seconds later. Sanderson, or whatever the blond goon's name was, was sent to the bench. Somehow, we were not able to cure Dwayne of his 'showoffyness', because while he was moving the puck around, he was checked from behind. The puck was stolen, and the Iceland player who had it was on the brakaway down the ice. I skated after him, picking up speed in a matter of nanoseconds.

I dove, trying to knock the puck out of his reach.

I ended up dragging both us and the puck right into Goldie- right into the net. They scored yet another point.

We tried the Flying V; that failed miserably. They were too big, stoo strong, and they 'had more facial hair', as Averman put it. They knew everything about us, and had a lot more time to train to stop us. Not like there was much to stop. They were even taller than Dwayne and Banks, and having one of them in full gear on your back felt like a ton. Really.

They scored yet again right before second period, bringing the score to 4-0 in their favor.

When the annoucer said that we needed something big to turn the game around, we sent out the Bash Brothers. Then, when Ken had the puck, he split the d by jumping over them. Wynn said it was a triple axel when I asked her. By splitting the d, it gave Fulton time to get the puck. He passed it to Ken, and Ken scored our first goal of the game! He smartmouthed the goalie, who chased him down. Ken turned and did what Russ's older brother had taught him. He dropped his stick, took off his gloves, and pulled his jersey over the guy's head before pounding his fist into his pads! He was sent to the penalty box.

The Bash Brothers roughed the opposing team up a bit and brought the crowd to its feet. It was like they were about to break free from the stands! But when they began to torture the Icelanders while they were on the bench, they got sent to the penalty box. And when Connie was sent out there, they wasted no time in crashing and bashing into her. The puck went into the rounded corner, and Connie went to get it, not noticing the Icelander coming after her. "Connie, get out of there!" we all shouted. Apparently, she could not hear us. She continued to try to get the puck out.

Suddenly, Dwayne shouted, "Yeehaw!", grabbed the lasso that was by his side, and proceeded to skate out there after the ofender. Just as he was closing in on Connie, who now saw him, he was caught by Robertson, who tugged him back to him and said, "Where I come from, we treat ladies with respect." Now that he was standing, Connie pushed him. "Thank you, Dwayne, but I'm no lady. I'm a Duck."

And, as anyone would have guessed it, he was sent to the penalty box for roping, and that was how the second period ended.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

We trudged back to the lockerroom, talking about what had happened amongst ourselves. "Did ya'll enjoy that?" Coach asked us as we took off our jerseies and relaxed a little. "Yeah!" we chorused.

"Well, so did they," said Coach. "Because they are three ponits up, and we are one period away from defeat." That knocked us down form Cloud Nine. We all sat down by our stuff and Jesses objected, "Well, if we can't beat them, at least we can keep our pride."

"No, Jesse, that's not pride," corrected Coach Bombay. He began to explain to us why what we were doing wasn't the right thing to do. "We're not goons," he added. "We're not bullies, and no matter what people say or do, we have to be ourselves." He pointed to Portman. "You? Who are you?"

"Dean Portman," he answered. "From where?" Coach asked. "From Chicago, Illinois." He pointed again.

"Guy Germaine."

"From where?"

"Saint Paul, Minnesota"

"Jesse Hall from Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Julie Gaffney from Bangor, Maine."

"Luis Mendoza, Miami, Florida." Luis stood up slowly, and as we called out our names and where we were from, we all began to stand up as well.

"I'm Greg Goldberg, Philidelphia, Pennsylvania."

"Lester Averman, Brooklyn Park, Minnesota."

"Fulton Reed, Stillwater, Minnesota."

"Russ Tyler, South Central Los Angeles."

"I'm Charlie Conway, Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Ken Wu, San Francisco, California."

"I'm Connie Moreau, Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Adam Banks, Edina, Minnesota."

"Dwayne Roberston, Austin, Texas."

"I'm Wynn Kinomoto, Makai, Hawaii."

"I'm Michelle McKay, Delouth, Minnesota," said our tutor.

"And I'm Gordon Bombay, Minneapolis, Minnesota," our Coach finished. We all began to cheer. "We're Team USA, gathered from all across America. And we're gonna stick together. You know why?" he added.

"Because we are Ducks, and ducks fly together," came a voice from behind him I recognized as Yan. We all turned to looka at him.

"That's right, Yan. And just when you think the gong gets tough," Coach said, "ducks fly together."

"And when the wind blows hard and the sky is black?" Ms. McKay asked.

"Ducks fly together!" we chanted.

:And when the roosters are crowin' and the cows are spinnin' circles in the pasture?" Dwayne put in. I blinked. What did he say? Even so, we chanted, "Ducks fly together!"

"And when everyone says it can't be done, ducks fly together," Coach said softly.

"Now, new Ducks, and old Ducks must unite under a new banner. And I thought, perhaps, something like this," said Yan.

We stepped back out there for our final period wearing our new uniforms Yan got for us. We were the Ducks, and proud of it.

* * *

**Dwyane's POV**

This was gonna be the best final period of any game in the history of JGG. We skated around the ice and whooped to our hearts' content, bringing the crowd to its feet. That, along with the new spirit we each carried, we sere sure to win. We took our psostions, some of us on the ice by the bench, and the rest of us standing around Coach on the bench. "Quack, quack, quack, quack..." we chanted. The crowd began to chant along with us. "Goooooooooo, Ducks!" The crowd that was cheering for our victory began to sing, "We Will Quack You" as the stomped and clapped.

On the other side of the plexiglass that separated us from the Icelanders. they chanted, "Iceland," in their funny little accents that sounded a lot like, "Iz Land." We took our places, and Wynn took the center ice. She was going to do the faceoff. This was gonna be her first time on the ice, and she was positively beaming. She faced the other guy who was going up against her, and she laughed, loud enough for us to hear over on the benches.

Before the puck was dropped, she just had to say something in another language. _'I wonder what it was that she said,'_ I thought. The puck was dropped, and Wynn smacked the puck and shoved him down simultaneously. She passed it to Ken, who shot it to Connie, who scored the goal, bringing us closer to their score.

Sadly, Gunner Stahl took the puck from Averman as he was coming around the goal after they had missed a shot, and scored a goal. We were now back to where we had ended the second period. They came back to the bench to find that Charlie had created a play, which Les claimed looked like something from the NBA. We changed places and I went out onto the rink. After the toss, I managed to get the puck and skate behind our goal, where Adam took it and dribbled down to center ice before giving it back.

At the cry of, "Now, cowboy," I shot the puck into the air and watched it fly. Everyone was staring at the thing until Banks skated off again and scored a goal, even if he was knocked down in the process.

I'm not exactly sure when, but Luis got the puck and started skating on the brakeaway down the ice. We held our breath. Was he going to stop? Or would he crash into the goalie like he did with Goldberg, and the metal fence, and the wall, and the soda cans Yan had set up? Ice ships flew into the opposing goalie's face, and for a moment we all gaped at Luis's feat.

"Put it in, Luis!" Coach screamed. Luis, snapping out of his stupor, shot the puck into the equally amazed goaltender. We had scored another goal.

With two minutes left in the period, Coach Bombay sent Russ in to do his knuclepuck. But the second her got the puck, he was clobbered by those Texas longhorns in hockey uniforms. We had to think of something, otherwaise he would never get to score. Coach called everyone in and began to tell us his plan, which the other team had no chance of overhearing. It was pretty good, too.

They all went back out there and kept the puck in our own domain. Guy passed it to Luis, and he gave the puck to the goalie, who had come up behind him. His helmet was removed to reveal...Russ! He had taken Goldie's place. The removed the gloves and took the stick Germaine gave him. He lined up the puck, and gave it his all. The puch went flying down the ice.

FWISH!!!!!

It sailed beyond the goalie and into the net, tying up the score as the seconds ran out. That meant only one thing: a shoot-out. That's where each team picks five players o go mano-a-mano with the other team's goalie, no rebounds. The best of five wins. Jesse went first. He circled the puck and went when the referee said to. He scored.

But so did the other team.

Guy went. He scored. Iceland's next player missed, but then, so did I. Their next player got past Goldberg, and our Fulton got us a point as well. The shot almost knocked the goalie out, too! Iceland's fouth player scored.

And then it was Adam's turn. He checked his wrist, and gave each one of us a solemn glance before heading down the ice. Tensio began to mount as he skated. If he missed, we would have to pray that the rival team missed, or else we would lose.

He scored. The crowd cheered, and now all we had to do was wait and hope that their fifth skater choaked up. Their fifthe skater was Gunner Stahl. That was when Coach made Julie and Goldberg switch places. None of us really knew why, until after the shot was made. Gunner shot for the glove side, and that was why Julie replaced Greg. She had the faster glove. Gunner shot the puck, and we all held our breath. Did he miss?

Julie stood up straight, skated forward, and dropped the puck. We had won. It was over. We jumped out of our seats and skated over to her, throwing our gloves and helmets into the air and screaming. We then, after calming down slightly, shook hands with them, and then came the US flag Charlie waved around as the audience shouted, "Quack, quack, quack..."

We were going home as champions.

* * *

Oww! This chapter hurt! It took me FOREVER to get this done. The computer broke, and I had two other stories I have started writing, which I hope you all read. The epilogue is up next, and that might be long, and I already have the first chappie of the sequel! Read and review, my pretties!

Til then, Jan ne and keep the peace,

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


	8. The Finale

**

* * *

Here's the season finale of season one. Enjoy! Also, back when the journal entries were 'written', they should all be in July, not August. Kay?****

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Someone else does.** **

* * *

**

**The Finale**

**

* * *

**

**Wynn's POV**

I stood next to my parents now that I had showered and was wearing a yellow thermal shirt and torquoise flares. I clutched a stuffed animal in my arms, a gift from a fan. "I'm really going to the Senior Nationals?" I asked. My parents nodded. "And Natasha Goberman will be your coach. She will be taking you and Tammy Duncan under her wing."

Tammy Duncan? Did my mom just mention Tammy Duncan? She is, like, the coolest figure skater turned hockey star I've ever heard of, and she was a Duck! "When can I met her?" I quickly asked. "Right now. She's over there,Wynn." My dad set me down in a chair across form her, and we began talking at the same time.

"You're the first female figure skater ever to join the Ducks!" I exclaimed.

"I think it's really cool that you're blind and still do all the things that you do," she said at the same time. I blinked and whispered, "How did you know?"

Tammy gasped. "That was supposed to be a secret? I'm so sorry. When I saw you and your dog, I kind of guessed." I shrugged. It was better for her to know now than to go through another repeat. "That's okay, s'long as you tell no one about it."

"So, how are the Ducks?" Tammy asked. "Great. We all are. We're going home tomorrow, but everyone is celebrating in the dorms right now. Wanna come?" I answered. She nodded. "Let's go!" We walked off to the main dorm room, where the Ducks were stuffing their faces with food and having a good time. "Hey guys!" we called.

"Hey!" they replied. Tammy clutched my arm. "Is that Fulton? Wow, he looks great," she whispered. "Well, go talk to him, Tammy," I encouraged. She walked off, and I sat down on the couch, listening to the loud music play. The couch sank down as someone sat down next to me. I took a breath through my nose, and realized it was Adam before he could say anything.

"Hey, Adam," I said.

"Hey, Wynn," he replied. "Can we talk?" I nodded. _'This is it,'_ I hoped. He grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet, leading me away from the noise. We stopped outside my dorm room. "So, what is it?" I asked, tucking a strand of my curly hair behind my ear. Adam let out a breath and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Um, I just wanted to say that I-"

He tried again. "I want you to know that I- gods, this is hard."

He was standing in front of me, and I realized it was now or never. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We both blushed. "Um, what was that for?" he stammered.

"For being you. For helping me," I replied. "We should hang out once I get back from my annual trip. It'll be fun, Adam." He grinned. "That sounds like a plan." He laced his fingers with mine. "Let's go back before they get worried," he said. We walked back to the main room hand in hand, and partied for the rest of the night.

The next day we were all boarding a plane for Minneapolis. This time, Tammy was joining us, as were my extended family. The in-flight movie was a boring one, so I just sat back in my seat and planned my routine for the Senior Nationals. As usual, Adam sat next to me, and Tohru was lying on the floor by my feet, asleep.

Tammy, Fulton, and Dean were all talking a few rows away from us; some of the gang was asleep, sice we had ben up all night. Those that were awake were chatting, or eating the breakfast we were served. I opened my eyes when I felt someone pinch me. "What?"I asked.

"Why did you, um, _kiss me?_" Adam asked, whispering the last two words so that no one could overhear. "Was I not supposed to?" I replied. He shook his head. "It's not that; I just wanted to know why you did?"

"Do you think I like you, Adam Banks?" I asked slyly. He gulped. "Maybe. Do you?"

"The question is, do you?" I shot back.

"If I say I do, what will happen?" Adam questioned.

"You'll see."

"And if I say I don't?" he asked.

"You can think of what happened as a thank-you. Does that answer your question?" I told him. He nodded. "I do. Like you, I mean"

"You just wait until we get back to Minneapolis, mister." I smiled.

Once we got back, we went on a celebratory camping trip for the weekend. We sat around the campfire, ate marshmallows (which Greg burned on occasion), and had fun taking pictures of us doing crazy things, like trying to catch fish with our hands and stuff. Then we all went to our respective homes, and my family began our trip.

_August 5, 2004_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, the Ducks have triumped, and everyone's gone home. I guess you could say that this was an interesting trip. Tammy and Fulton look like they're going to get together, and Connie and Guy already are. I think next year will be even better. Who knows? Maybe Adam and I will eventually be together. It'd be nice to have a boyfriend._

_Personally, I think everonne learned soemthing the past few weeks. I learned to trust and to never keep secrets from my friends, that's for sure. I guess this was supposed to be a lesson, a clashing of two normals that had nothing in common. I don't know. I do know, however, that this was fun, and I'd do anything to do it all again._

_Next year, I'll be a freshman in high school, and a Duck, too. I guess when life gives you lemons..._

_Anyway, this is the final chapter of my summer journal year 2004. I'lll be back soon, but for now, I'm going down to the junkyard with my friends. See you later.

* * *

Tune in for Season 2 of A Lesson in Trust, A Lesson on Love. Stay tuned for a sneak preview of Season 2._

_"I can't believe it! I really can't believe it! Coach isn't going to be our coach anymore, and Jesse _moved_? How is that even possible?"_

_Adam shrugged. "Don't forget that we're all going to a new school and since Coach Bombay won't be there, neither will Portman. He's staying in Chicago."_

_"What's gonna happen to us all, with all the changes and everything?" I asked him. "I'm not sure. But we'll be all right," he told me._


End file.
